Summer of Learning
by rckyfrk
Summary: Unofficial prompt from tumblr. Imagine Sean Patrick Flanery is a friend of your dad's who teaches you everything you need to know about sex.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Learning

It was a lazy Sunday toward the end of summer break. This was my last summer vacation before I headed off for college. Dad had invited his best friend Sean over to watch the ball game and have an impromptu bar-be-cue. Despite the noise coming from the living room of my family watching the game, the smell of the meat cooking outside, the sounds of everyone enjoying themselves, I just wanted to be alone. In just over two weeks, I'd be going off to college. I should be excited, but all I could feel was worry and anxiety. It wasn't the school part that had me worried. I'd always loved school and did well in all my classes.

No, the problem was the after-school part of being at college. I was going to be living in the dorms, with a roommate I still had yet to meet. There would be parties and rushing for a sorority and different clubs and groups...and guys. Guys who would be living in the same dorm as me. And _that_ made me nervous.

I had snuck up to my room, just wanting to be by myself for a while. Maybe it was just nerves getting to me, or the pressure of the unknown, of what was coming with my going to college. I was sitting on my bed, looking through my school yearbook, reading through all my friends' signatures, reminiscing over the last four years.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall. Dad's friend, Sean, started to walk by my bedroom before double-taking and poking his head in. He had shaggy, sandy blond hair that hung just long enough to reach his bright green eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart. Whatcha doin' up here by yourself?" He leaned his arm against the frame of the door, showing off his lean muscles peeking out from beneath his shirt sleeve. No one could say the man wasn't handsome, but it felt weird for me to notice. He was my dad's best friend; I'd known him all my life. He was old enough to be my own father, and I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I couldn't ignore just how hot he was. He had a long, lanky body, a baseball player's build. How that man had stayed single, I'll never know. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts before answering. For god's sake, it was Sean! I shouldn't be thinking this way!

"Hey, Sean. Just kinda wanted to be alone for a while."

"Everything okay?" he asked as he gingerly stepped into my room, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...just kinda nervous about school." I closed my yearbook and tossed it off the bed and onto the floor.

Sean leaned against the door frame again, hands still in his pockets, and crossed one leg over the other. My eyes were drawn to the bulge between his legs. I quickly looked away, hoping the blush on my cheeks wasn't too noticeable. "Nah, you'll be fine. Trust me you'll have a blast. Meet all kinds of new friends, go to parties..."

"Well, that's what I'm nervous about," I said shyly. "You know I'm not super popular. I don't go to parties and stuff. I don't exactly make friends easily. I'm just a big ol' nerd. What the hell am I gonna do?" I dropped my head to rest my forehead on my knees and pulled my arms around my legs.

Sean crossed into my room and gently sat on my bed and ran a soothing hand over my back. "Hey...hey, don't freak out. You'll be fine. A sweet girl like you, you'll have 'em eating out of your hand in no time." I gave him a look that showed just how much I bought into that line of bull. He chuckled, "College is about...defining yourself. If you don't wanna be a wallflower anymore, don't be one."

"But that's just it. I'm used to being a wallflower. I don't really know any different. I don't know how to blend in with the 'cool kids.' Sean, I've never even kissed a guy," I blurted out, blushing furiously my spontaneous confession.

Sean looked shocked, "Really? Are you kidding me? A cute girl like you? What about that Shane guy? I thought he was always hanging around with you."

I shook my head, "No...we're just friends. I don't think he's really into my type anyway."

Sean rested his hand on the bed behind me, leaning his weight on his hands outstretched behind him. "What, he's not into the cute, funny, smart, blue and blonde type?" he asked. My pulse picked up when I realized he'd just called me cute...twice.

I looked right into his eyes. "He's gay, Sean."

"Oh," he said, letting all the pieces fall into place, then nodded. "That would explain a couple things."

I giggled at that and caught his smile in return. "I just don't want to go to college and not have even the slightest clue as to what to...do." I snorted and shook my head, "If only there was a summer class or something. I could just study my way through on how to party and make friends and...stuff."

Sean looked at me for a long time, neither of us saying anything. He was clearly working something out in his brain, but his stare was starting to make me squirm. Finally, he broke the silence, his voice suddenly low and husky. "C'mere."

I felt my ears turn red and my heart about skipped out of my chest. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

He jerked his head to the side, "Just c'mere."

I scooted closer to him as he sat up to meet me in the middle. He reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear as he licked his lips. Before I knew it, he was leaning forward, pressing his lips to mine.

I swear my heart stopped. The kiss remained just a simple kiss, just a meeting of our lips, then he pulled away. I blinked my eyes open, wide with surprise as I looked at him again.

"See? Nothing to it," he said, looking much calmer than I felt.

I swallowed my heart out of my throat and took a calming breath before saying, "Well, I've done that. I mean I don't know how to really kiss a guy, like with...tongue." I played with my fingers nervously in my lap, not moving away from him.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "I wanna...I'm gonna kiss you again, and we'll go slow. If you want to stop, we'll stop. Otherwise, just do what feels good."

I took in a shaky breath and nodded, hardly believing I was doing this. I love Sean, he was practically part of our family, and I had never thought of him romantically – he was more like an older brother or an uncle. I mentally shook the thoughts from my head. This was Sean. He's dad's friend, but I considered him a friend, too. And now we were apparently friends that kissed.

His hand came up to cradle my cheek, his thumb brushing across my lips, then rested my chin in the space between his thumb and pointer finger. He leaned in and kissed me again, pressing firmly against my lips. I returned the pressure and felt his lips move against mine. I felt his tongue brush against my lips as his finger and thumb applied just the slightest pressure, opening my lips to receive his tongue. I gasped against his mouth, at the sensations he was causing inside of me. I suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss him back, and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

He pulled away from me right away. Oh god, what did I do? I looked at him, worried and embarrassed. Was I a bad kisser?

He dropped a quick kiss on my lips before murmuring, "Gently, sweetheart. Gently." He kissed me again, his tongue immediately seeking mine. I tried to focus on what he was doing inside my mouth, losing myself in the feeling of kissing him, but at the same time wondering how I was supposed to breathe? His tongue caressed mine, softly, tasting me, and I swear my toes were curling in on themselves. I hesitantly tried again, copying the movements he had just done.

I twisted my tongue around his, gently as he'd told me, and felt him move against me. I heard him softly groan into my mouth, his low voice doing a number on my nerves...and my panties. I was disappointed and relieved all at once when he pulled away again. "Put your hands on me," he whispered against my mouth.

"I don't know where to put them," I said, feeling stupid and awkward.

He reached down and gently took my wrists into his hands and guided them around his neck. "Start here and see where they go. Just do what comes natural."

I nodded as I felt him slide his arms around me, his hands resting on the small of my back. I leaned in to kiss him again, our tongues coming together right away. Without even thinking about it, the tiniest moan escaped from the back of my throat. My fingers tested the skin along his shoulders, feeling the muscles lying just beneath them. Feeling brave, I threaded my fingers into his hair with one hand and dropped the other to rest on his strong chest. "Like this?" I asked between kisses. He just nodded and smiled against me, wrapping his arms around me tighter. His large hands almost covered my back as he brought me closer to him. My fingers grazed the skin revealed by the V-neck of his t-shirt, brushing along his collar bone and down to the patch of exposed chest hair. I heard him groan again and knew I was at least doing something right.

Our tongues danced against each other, our heads shifting position as we explored new angles of our kiss. I couldn't control the sighs and moans coming from somewhere deep within me. It felt so good, so right, kissing Sean like this. I slid the hand that was on his chest back to around his neck and pulled myself close to him. He had said to do what feels good, what feels natural, and at the moment, all I wanted was to be pressed up against him.

I fought to keep contact as Sean pulled away once again. Both of his hands cradled my face as he dropped another crushing kiss to my swollen lips. At the last second he sucked my lower lip between his, but released it before I could really react.

"Damn, girl," he grinned, pressing his forehead to mine. "You _are_ a fast learner."

I giggled and moved to kiss him again. Now that I knew what it was like, I didn't want to stop. I didn't know if it was kissing in general or if it was Sean, but there was a part of me that just didn't want to let go of him. I pouted, holding back a whine as he gently pushed me back and leaned away from me, dropping his hands to his lap. I worked to steady my breathing; he appeared to be doing the same thing.

He finally looked back at me, almost looking guilty. "You okay?"

Was I okay? I was way beyond okay! I'd just had my first kiss, and it was absolutely, wonderfully toe-curling amazing. "Yeah. I'm okay," I answered. "I'll admit, I certainly didn't expect that...with _you_..." I looked down at the design on my bedspread before looking back up at him through my eyelashes. "Was I...okay?"

Sean scoffed a little and smiled, "Yeah...you, uh...you catch on quick. That was...that was good." I could swear there was the tiniest trace of blush on his cheeks.

"Can we...not tell my dad about this?" I asked. I wasn't planning on telling _anyone_ about this, to be honest, but especially not my dad.

Sean nodded with a slight grimace, "Yeah...I think that'd probably be best." He was starting to look really uncomfortable staying in my room.

I knew he wanted to leave, and I wanted to talk to him about what we'd just done, though the shyness in me was starting to take over. I swallowed it down and blurted out, "I really liked kissing you, Sean. Can we...can we do it again? Sometime?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said, shaking his head. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes at his response. A look of concern crossed his face as he noticed my eyes starting to water. He rested his arm around my shoulders, "Hey...hey it's not you. Well, it's you, but it's not what you think." He shifted off of the bed and squatted low, looking up at me, taking both of my hands in his. "I think you're great, okay? Any guy would be lucky to get to kiss you. But I think you'd be a lot better off with someone closer to your own age."

I nodded, "I know. You're right. Thank you for...this."

Sean smirked, "I'd say 'any time,' but that would kind of go against what I just said. Instead, I'll say it was my pleasure." He brought one of my hands up and kissed between two of my knuckles. "Come on. Let's go watch the game. We're totally whooping Chicago's ass," he grinned.

"Okay," I said softly. "I'll be there in a minute."

He stood up and walked over to the door. He was about to step into the hallway when he looked over his shoulder at me. "Hey, you know if you ever have a problem, you can come talk to me, right? This...what just happened...doesn't change that."

"I know, Sean," I said, trying not to sound as disappointed as I was really feeling. "Thanks."

He looked at me a moment longer before taking a deep breath and exhaling it, nodded at me and walked back down the hallway.

**This is not the end...I promise. I wanna draw this out a little, have some fun with it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 2**

My fingers trembled slightly as I dialed his number. I hadn't seen or talked to Sean since that day he came over to our house and ended up giving me my first kiss. It's not like we had planned it, and nothing had ever come of it.

Now I was half way through my first semester at college. I focused on my schoolwork as usual. My roommate was nice. She wasn't a stereo-typical drunken college party girl, but she wasn't quiet like I was. She made friends easily; she included me in her circle of friends, inviting me to join them in the caf for meals, or to go to concerts on campus. She often teased me about being a homebody and a bookworm, but I didn't take it personally.

Through her group of friends, I met Tyler. He was sweet, kind of shy like me. He was a marketing major while I was in communications, so we had a couple classes together. He asked me out a month ago, and it's been fun dating him. The thing is, I could tell he wanted to take things a little further than just kissing. When we would make out, he would try to guide my hand to his crotch, and I'd let him, but I didn't want it to go much further. I wouldn't let him touch me, not even to cop a feel under my shirt. I liked him, I really did, but I just wasn't ready for that.

I didn't want to lose Tyler. He treated me really well, and had the patience of a saint. I knew if I didn't start meeting him half way, he'd leave me, and I really didn't want that.

That's when I called Sean.

I was about ready to hang up when he finally answered, "Hello?"

Crap. I panicked. How could I ask him...?

"Hello?" he asked again, sounding annoyed.

"HI! Sean!" I blurted out, louder than I'd meant to. "It's me...Morgan." God, I felt like an idiot.

There was an awkward pause before he answered, "Hey, sweetheart. How's college life?"

"It's good. It's...really good," I started. "I did really well on my mid-terms, starting up second quarter now."

"Yeah? How'd ya do? As if I need to ask," he teased.

I smiled, "I did fine. I'm passing everything so far. Some classes are better than others, but it's good."

"Glad to hear it," he sounded genuinely proud of me. "Got 'em eating out of the palm of your hand yet?"

"Ha...something like that. My roommate is really nice and she kinda absorbed me into her group of friends. They're all pretty cool. I even, um...I met someone."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. I was probably imagining the disappointment I heard in his voice.

"Yeah. His name's Tyler. He's sweet. He's um...he's kind of the reason I called," I started, but couldn't get myself to keep talking.

"Is something wrong?" Sean asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong, really. It's just...I think he wants to...I don't know...do more than what we've been doing." Seriously, what was I doing thinking this would work. I couldn't even say what he wanted me to do.

Sean's tone turned defensive, "Is he pressuring you into sex? Morgan, if you aren't ready, you tell that fucker..."

"No no no!" I interrupted. "At least, not yet. No, I think he...I think he wants me to..."

"Give him a blow job?" Sean guessed, saving me an iota of embarrassment.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes. And I don't have a clue what to do. And I just remembered, before you left...that day...if I ever had a problem, I could come to you for help, right?"

Sean let out an exasperated sigh. "Jesus, Morgan. I don't know...that's...I'm flattered you thought to come to me, but isn't there a girl friend who could talk you through it?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my disappointment, "I talked to one of my friends about it, and I know how to do it in theory, but...to put it in practice..."

"Oh, good lord..." Sean muttered. "Morgan, are you asking to practice on me? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sean, I know it's weird as hell, but I don't want my first time giving a blow job to my boyfriend ending up in disaster. I think he's already getting ready to dump me if I don't do something soon...I'm pretty sure it'd all be over if I screwed up..._that_."

Sean chuckled on the other end, "If I know college guys, it won't last long enough for you to screw anything up." He let out another long sigh, "Girl, you're killing me. How do you propose we do this?"

"Oh my god, really?! You'll help me?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Like I could ever say no. You are offering me a free blowjob..." His voice had turned low and silky. I couldn't help but think that Tyler never had the effect on my panties as Sean did. Maybe it's just because I knew Sean so well and for so long. "So...do you have some kind of plan as to when?"

"I've got a four day break coming up this weekend. I thought maybe I could come back home as soon as my last class let out. Mom and Dad think I'm only coming home on Friday."

"Uh..." Sean began, "And where do you plan on staying Thursday night?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't ask him if I could stay at his place for the night, but I hadn't figured out where I was going to stay if this all went to plan. I was half hoping he'd offer his couch in exchange for the blowjob.

"Morgan..." he chided. "Where do you plan on staying?"

"I, um...I haven't worked that part out yet..." I stammered and cringed, waiting for his response.

A long moment went by before he said anything. "Girl, I know I'm gonna regret this. Alright. You can crash at my place over night. On the couch!" he added resolutely.

"Thank you Sean, you're the best!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll see you Thursday."

"Okay. See you Thursday. Um...goodnight!"

"G'night."

The rest of the week could not have gone slower. While I enjoyed my time with Tyler, I couldn't help but get excited about being with Sean and being able to come back to school with some added knowledge. I had even let him feel me up, over my shirt of course, hoping that would keep him happy over the break. I made sure to hint heavily to Tyler that I'd have a big surprise for him when we got back from break. I didn't want to come right out and say it, but he seemed to get the hint.

My first year seminar class was the last class of the day on Thursday. It dragged on forever on a normal day, but today I didn't think I'd ever get out of there. I was half tempted to ask to leave to use the bathroom and then just take off, but the scholar in me kept me in my seat for the full hour and a half as the professor droned on.

The minute class was dismissed, I darted out of the classroom. I didn't bother waiting to ride the crowded elevator, opting for the steps, instead, despite the backpack full of books I was carrying. I walked quickly to my car in the student lot; I had packed up the night before, not wanting to waste a minute getting back home.

I hooked up my iPod and started the five hour drive back home. I fought the urge to let my lead foot take over, staying within five miles of the speed limit. I finally came up to the exit for my home town, excitement and anticipation...and a little nervousness flowing through my veins. I made my way to Sean's house, making sure to avoid my own neighborhood. I couldn't risk anyone seeing my car a day early. I parked out on the street in front of his house and grabbed my overnight bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading up his walkway. I took a deep breath before knocking timidly on his front door. I heard his footsteps getting nearer and my heart was rising up into my throat again.

He opened the door and I plastered a nervous smile on my face and waved shyly, squeaking out a quiet "Hi." He smirked and stepped back, allowing me inside. I was grateful night had already fallen so he couldn't see just how hard I was blushing as I walked into his living room.

"How was your drive?" he asked. I guess he thought some small talk would help calm me down. He was wrong.

"It was okay. Long. Traffic wasn't too bad." I looked around his living room, trying to figure out where to put my bag. He must have picked up on what I was looking for because he offered his hand out to take my bag, then placed it at the corner of the couch.

"You hungry, or did you stop somewhere on the way?"

Jeez, I hadn't even thought about eating, but thinking back, I hadn't eaten anything since my early lunch, and that was just a salad. "Yeah...I'm getting kinda hungry."

"If you were any other girl," he said, his hand ruffling the hair on the back of his head nervously, "I'd take you out for dinner before we, uh...did anything like this. But seeing as how we're trying to keep this secret..."

"I know," I cut in. "It's okay. Can we just order a pizza or something? I'll chip in."

"You will not," he said, adamantly. "Yeah, like I'm gonna let the college girl home from school buy her own dinner. Geez, what kind of guy do you think I am?" He shook his head and reached for his phone, placing the order. I giggled at the fact that he had the phone number for Dominos memorized.

We sat on the couch and watched some TV as we waited for the pizza to arrive. He kept drumming his fingers along the back of the couch and drumming his thumb on the armrest. I grinned when I realized he was just as nervous as I was. Finally, the doorbell rang. Sean went to open the door and pay the delivery guy while I went into his kitchen and started looking for plates.

He came in after me, placing the pizza on the tiny kitchen table and opened the lid. I found some paper plates and placed a large slice on each while he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He looked at me for a second, then reached in and grabbed another bottle, offering it to me. "Um, thanks, but I'm not 21. I'm only...almost 19," I said, trying to make myself feel and sound older than I felt.

He fixed me with a look, "Really? You're gonna throw age at me? Tonight? If you don't want one, just say so." I couldn't tell if he was really upset or just teasing me. He turned to replace the second bottle.

"Okay," I spoke up, tapping into whatever courage I had. "Yeah, I'd like one. Thanks." He grinned back at me and twisted the caps off both bottles before grabbing a plate and heading back into the living room. I followed him and we both took our places back on the couch.

I must have made a face as I sipped at my beer because he laughed out loud. "Don't tell me that's your first beer, too," Sean chuckled.

"It's that obvious, huh?" I said, feeling like a little kid trying to fit in with the bigger, cooler kids.

"Just a little bit. Don't worry. You'll get used to it," he promised, bringing his own bottle to his lips and taking a swig. I watched as he licked the carbonation off his lips and found myself mimicking the motion with my own tongue before I caught myself and tried to focus on eating and whatever it was we were watching on TV.

When we had eaten our fill and cleaned up any trash, we stood in the kitchen, awkwardly looking at each other, then to the floor, the fridge, seemingly anywhere else but into each other's eyes. He finally broke the silence, "So..."

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I announced, mentally slapping my forehead. Could I be any more obvious how nervous I was? I ducked my head and walked down the hallway, locking myself in the bathroom. It turned out I did have to go, and I'd rather do that now than when we were in the middle of...something. After I had finished up and washed and dried my hands, I couldn't bring myself to open the door. What was I thinking? This was such a stupid idea. I was preparing my explanation to Sean when he knocked on the door. Jeez, how long had I been in here?

"Morgan? You okay? That beer get to ya?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and my heart fluttered a little.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Be right out." I checked myself one last time in the mirror and braced myself, unlocked the door and opened it.

Sean was leaning against the wall just outside the door. He raised his eyebrows as I stepped into the hallway, "You sure about this?"

Not trusting my voice, I only shook my head and took a tiny step toward him. He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, tender...at least at first. Electricity shot through me as my lips parted under his and his tongue sought mine hungrily. My hands clung to the front of his shirt, his mere presence anchoring me to the moment. I moaned as he pulled me flush up against him, my fingers sliding up his chest and threading through his hair.

I felt one of his hands grip my hip firmly, the other winding itself through my hair, holding me in place as his mouth began to wander along my jaw line, towards my ear, nipping at my ear lobe, then kissing, licking and biting at my neck. My pulse was absolutely racing, my breath coming in sharp gasps. My fingers trailed over his biceps, delighting in the strength I found there, then down along his ribs, along his back, anywhere I could touch him. "Should we...move...back to...the couch?" I managed to get out.

His voice was low and gravelly, "No, don't want someone to drive by and see us. More privacy back here."

"Here? In the hallway?" I asked.

"No. Back in my bedroom. Unless you'd rather not..." he tried giving me an out again. His voice and his hands on me had made my mouth go dry, but they had the exact opposite effect on the place between my legs. I swallowed before reaching up and kissing him again, allowing him to guide me through the hall and into his room.

He led me backwards toward his bed, my knees bending as I felt the mattress behind me. He sat next to me and I reached out to undo his belt. His strong hands stopped mine, "Slow down there, sweetheart." He looked down at me and grinned, "I appreciate your excitement, but you don't want to appear too eager." I nodded has his hand came up to cup my jaw again and feathered kisses over my forehead, my cheek, over my jaw, and down my neck. My skin erupted in goose bumps when his teeth closed down on my tender flesh.

His hand left my jaw and skimmed over my shoulder, down my side, and rested at my hip. His lips didn't leave my neck as he slid his long fingers under my shirt. I jumped at the sudden contact, and he looked down at me, checking to see if I was okay. "Sorry," I breathed. "It's just...no one's ever..."

"Are you saying Tyler's never tried to cop a feel? Is he an idiot?"

I grinned at his question, "No, he's tried, I just...never let him." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I think I wanted Sean to be the first one to touch me like this, with his knowing hands and sexy smile.

Sean looked up at the ceiling, as if praying for help. "Alright. I'll go slow."

I nodded, feigning confidence. "Okay," I whispered, and pressed a kiss to his neck, tentatively tasting him as he had done to me. My mouth wandered over his skin, licking and teasing, as his hand resumed its course and found its way under my shirt. I tried to keep from shivering at his touch, but couldn't help myself. His other hand joined on my other hip, and before I knew it, both hands were skimming along my rib cage, his thumbs brushing the underside of my bra.

Sean pulled back as I let out another startled gasp, but didn't remove his hands; instead he made a slow back-and-forth pattern against the silky fabric, letting me get accustomed to the sensation. My breathing was still heavy with passion, but I wasn't nearly as jumpy as before. I kissed him again and he slid his hands to cover my breasts with his palms. I moaned into his mouth at the sensation of him massaging me, holding on around his neck for dear life.

Suddenly he dragged his hands away from my front and trailed his fingertips around my sides, meeting up behind my back at the clasp of my bra. "May I?" he murmured against my neck. It was all I could do to whimper and nod.

With nimble dexterity, he unhooked my bra, then brought his hands around to my chest again, sliding his fingers under the lacy cups that still covered me. I gasped loudly as his hands cupped my breasts; I could feel my nipples hardening against his palms. He moved his hands slightly until my nipples were caught between his finger and thumb. He gently twisted them between his fingers, causing me to cry out in pleasure. He sealed his mouth over mine, groaning against my lips. "Do you want me to leave your shirt on?"

I pulled back a little, not sure of what to do next. My body wanted to keep going, to take all my clothes...and his...off, but my mind was screaming to stop. My heart was hammering in my chest. My eyes locked with his. I bit my lower lip, nervously, then reached down to the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it off, leaving my bra on. Even if it was undone in the back, it still provided at least a little modesty, which kept me from completely freaking out.

Sean grinned his sexy grin and pulled his shirt off, too, tossing it to the floor. I'd seen him shirtless before, even this close up, when he had come over to swim in our pool, but to be this close to him, in this kind of setting, was altogether different.

His arms wrapped around me again, pulling me close, my breasts crushed against his chest. He started leaning further onto the bed, bringing me down with him, until we were lying next to each other, hands gliding over newly-exposed skin.

"Do you trust me?" Sean murmured against my lips. I whispered a soft 'yes' as he left a trail of kisses over my chin, my neck, and down my neck. I felt his hand ride along my side, up my stomach, before cupping my breast again. One finger came up and pulled the fabric of my bra down, exposing my entire breast, and his mouth immediately latched onto my swollen nipple. I cried out at the sensation of his tongue swirling around it, sucking the tender flesh further into his mouth. I had never felt so sexy, so alive. My hands found their way to the back of his head, gripping his hair and holding him in place.

Using his teeth, he pulled my bra further down, exposing my chest to him, and did the same things to the other side. "Oh my god. Sean..." I didn't know what to do, what was coming next. All I knew is that if this was part of giving a blowjob, it would be something I'd be looking forward to doing often.

He stretched out on top of me, his chest hair grazing my now over-sensitive nipples, his hardness pressing into my thigh. Suddenly, he pushed himself off of me, saying, "Your turn," and turned onto his back. I wasn't sure what he meant, until he grabbed my hand and pulled me until I was draped over him. He reached up to cup his hand beneath my head and pulled me into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. I kissed his neck, running my lips, teeth and tongue over his skin, as he had done to me.

I braced my hands on either side of him, lifting myself off of him to gain better access to more of his skin. In the process, the straps of my bra slid down from my shoulders, causing the garment to hang loosely, not covering me at all any more.

I felt Sean's hands grip my hips and slide onto the small of my back, trailing his fingers up my spine, before reaching my shoulders and grabbing the straps of my bra and pulling it completely off me. He leaned up to kiss my bare flesh, swirling his tongue around my nipples and sucking them into his mouth each in turn, before releasing me, allowing me to continue my exploration of his body.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, inspired by what he had just done to me. I trailed my open mouth over his chest, zig-zagging my way across his well defined pecs. Finally, my lips grazed across his nipple; I immediately heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. I teased him with the tip of my tongue, drawing tight circles around his raised flesh. I closed my mouth around him and sucked lightly before moving to the other side of his chest and repeating the process.

I sneaked a peek at him, a cat-like smile crossing my face. He growled slightly and hooked his hands under my armpits, dragging me up so we were laying chest to chest again, my legs spread to either side of his hips. He kissed me, his tongue delving into my mouth. "Morgan..." he murmured against my lips.

Our eyes met when I pulled back to look at him. There was some emotion shining in his eyes that I couldn't place, but it looked an awful lot like...no. It couldn't be. He reached his hands up to thread through my hair, pulling the long blonde strands back from my face, then pulling me down to kiss me again, achingly slow. "I don't mean to rush you, but..." he breathed against my lips.

I blushed furiously. "I'm a little nervous. I don't...I don't know where to start."

I felt him smile before kissing me again. "Well, step one is taking my pants off."

I breathed out a laugh and smiled back. "I figured as much." I swung my leg off him and kneeled next to him. Neither of us moved. "Um...do you want me to..."

"Few things sexier to a man than a woman taking his pants off," he smirked up at me. "But first, lemme give you one tiny little pointer," he reached over to the night stand, then came right back to face me. "That came out wrong. Let me give you a little advice," he grinned before reaching back to the night stand. I giggled as I caught on to the innuendo. He handed me a Kleenex.

"Umm...? What.." I started.

He took the tissue and stuffed it into my pocket, "When everything's...finished...you're gonna need to decide whether to...uh...spit or swallow." I swear I caught him blushing again. "Most guys aren't gonna wanna see the girl run for the bathroom right afterwards. Kleenex is a little more discreet."

I nodded and bent over him. My fingers were shaking with nervousness as I fumbled with his belt, but finally succeeded in easing the leather out of the buckle. He flinched a little as my fingers grazed the lower part of his stomach as I moved to unbutton his pants then slid the zipper down slowly. I looked up at him again, seeking reassurance, only to find him staring intently at me. I swallowed and waited, hoping he'd do or say something, anything, to help me out a little.

He reached out his hand, grabbing mine, bringing it to the waistband of his briefs. He laid my fingers flat on his stomach and released my wrist, waiting for me to figure out the next step on my own. I inched my fingers under the elastic, reaching under the cotton fabric, my fingertips meeting the coarse curls hiding beneath and then...

"Oh my god...Sean, I..." I stammered.

"Shh...it's okay. You're doing fine," he said calmly. How the hell did he keep his composure at a time like this?

"I've never...seen one before."

Sean grinned reassuringly and oh so sexily, then braced his feet flat on the bed, stuck his thumb under the elastic waistband, raised up his hips, and shoved his pants and underwear to halfway down his thighs. "Whenever you're ready, there you go," he said with a smirk and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes never stopped looking at me.

I dragged my eyes from his gaze, down his chest, his abs, taking in the dark arrow of hair at the lower part of his stomach leading to... "Oh my god..."

"Like what you see?" I could hear his smile.

"I...is that...um...are you...?" I stumbled, currently not able to speak, apparently.

"Average?" I nodded. "I don't make a habit of checking out other guys, but I'm probably a little above average. Don't worry, he won't bite," he said with a grin. I couldn't keep the giggle from escaping my lips.

"Do I just...?" I went to bend over, bringing my mouth down to his exposed member.

"Here, give me your hand," he said, offering his hand to me. I gave him my hand, shaking slightly, and he slowly guided me to his length. I timidly wrapped my fingers around him, my fingertips barely reaching my thumb. His hand moved mine up and down his shaft, setting a pace for me to stroke him. He released his grip, letting me take control.

I was still a little in shock at how big he was. What was I supposed to do with all of this? I tried focusing on the feel of him, like velvet covered steel. I tried varying the tempo of my movements, squeezing slightly, and appreciating the look of pained pleasure on his face.

I felt his hand on my arm and looked up at him. He sat up and claimed my mouth in a kiss, swirling his tongue around mine. His voice was husky, "Why don't you give him a little kiss?" has asked as he lay back down on the bed. Apparently I had dawdled long enough. I slowly nodded and bent over him.

I placed a light kiss right on the tip then started peppering more kisses up and down his length. As I got more comfortable being so close, so intimate, I let my lips part, kissing my way back up to the tip. I opened my lips and took him in, my tongue lightly tasting his sensitive skin. I echoed how he had just kissed me and let my tongue swirl around his head. His groan spurred me on to do it again, letting my lips drift further down his shaft.

I started bobbing my head up and down, laving him with my tongue. The more I worked, the easier it was to glide my lips against his skin. His fingers threaded through my hair, and I stopped to look up at him.

"God, you look sexy doing that," he growled at me. My heart and pussy both clenched at his words. "I just wanna tell you, you might wanna slow down. You'll wear yourself out going that pace."

I nodded again, taking his advice into account. Something deep inside loved having him tell me what to do, telling me what he liked, how best to please him. I slowed down, working my lips further and further down his length. The tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, and I gagged roughly around him. I sat back, coughing and gasping for air. I looked at him apologetically once my coughing fit had ended.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to go _all _the way down. If you want to try again, just remember to relax your throat and go nice and slow. Otherwise, just keep your hand going and focus on the top half. You're doing fine, trust me," he said with a slow grin.

I swallowed and licked my lips, wanting to try and take as much of him in my mouth as I could, like some part of me wanted to prove that I could do it. I slid my lips down his length again, inching my way down, and felt him at the back of my throat again. I took a deep breath through my nose and focused on relaxing my throat muscles. I slid lower and lower until his coarse curls were touching my nose.

"Holy shit," Sean murmured above me. I came back up, swallowing and catching my breath, and smiled, perversely proud of what I had just done. I looked at him, his look showing how impressed...and turned on...he really was. "You _are_ a fast learner. God damn!"

I grinned again, before lowering my head back to him. I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping, matching my hand's movement to my mouth's. I found my rhythm, and remembered what my friend had told me about sucking in my cheeks to provide a tighter suction. When I needed a breath, I would stroke my hand upwards around his head, letting my thumb curve around the very tip, then return my mouth to him, loving his taste on my tongue.

Within minutes, I heard Sean start to groan, "Oh, shit...mmm, Morgan...I'm gonna..." I felt his fingers lace through my hair, gripping tightly so it just barely hurt, but it felt so good. He held my head still as his hips thrust upward from the bed, shooting his warm, sticky cum into my mouth, a loud, choked off moan escaping his lips. It tasted...different...unlike anything I'd ever tasted before, but found that I liked it. I swallowed everything he'd given me.

He unwound his fingers from my hair and let his arms drop heavily to the bed, spread out to his sides, seeming to invite me in. I crawled up to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "So...did I do okay?" I asked with a grin.

He lazily looked over at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. "Shut up," he said with a grin, kissing my soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 3**

**Yeah...we're picking up exactly where we left off. Chapter two was ridiculously long as it was. Enjoy.**

I ran my fingers through his crisp chest hair, my fingernails grazing over his nipples, before wrapping my arm around him, pulling myself closer to him. He held me tightly, my breasts crushed to his warm skin. God, I could lose myself in his kisses; they were all passion and fire. I had a niggling little voice in my head reminding me that I was still with Tyler, but my heart was ignoring it at the moment. All I knew was this man and how incredibly sexy he made me feel.

I was left with another problem in the wake of giving my first blow job. I had no idea how incredibly turned on it would leave me. I felt my pulse throbbing between my legs, a tell-tale wetness soaking my panties...probably even through the crotch of my jeans. I rubbed my legs together, tightening the muscles in my thighs, grinding my hips in a tight circle, trying to get the feeling to abate. I knew Sean's kisses were only adding fuel to the fire, but I couldn't pull myself away. A frustrated moan came from the back of my throat.

"Is something wrong?" Sean asked, looking at me with genuine concern.

'Yes! Something is very wrong, but very, very right!', my body screamed. Instead, I could only bite my lip nervously and shake my head, still nestled on his shoulder. I worried that he could see right through me, and my face probably showed it. I knew I should just back off now. I should get up and get dressed and head to the couch for the night. I could wait until I was sure he was asleep and take care of things myself. Oh my god...could I really do that? On his couch? I grimaced at the thought.

"Morgan, what's up?" he prodded. "Is it...what we just did?"

"No! God no!" I placed a hand on his chest and looked down at my fingers on his skin. I knew I should tell him, but was so embarrassed. What was he going to think of me? "I just...I didn't know that...doing that for you would, um, have an effect on me." I met his eyes, praying that he'd understand, that I wouldn't have to go into too much detail...and that he would have a solution.

Sean looked right back at me, his eyes never leaving mine. He seemed to be working something out again, the way he had the day we first kissed. He ran his long fingers down the side of my face, his touch tender and caressing and sending chills down my spine. He leaned in and kissed me slowly. I could feel my body melting to his, my brain threatening to follow suit.

He wrapped both arms around me, holding me tenderly, as if he was afraid I was going to break into a million tiny pieces. I had the feeling that if I didn't do something to relieve the pressure building inside me, that just might happen. Instinctively, I ground my hips against him.

His right hand trailed from my back, along my rib cage, before cupping my breast and massaging it, squeezing a little harder as he continued. I moaned against him. I wasn't sure what he had in mind, but I didn't want to wait any longer to find out.

As if he could read my mind, he released my breast, tweaking my already hardened nipple, and trailed his fingers down my stomach. His touch was light, teasing, and I fought the urge to giggle as he reached my ticklish spots. I felt his fingers trailing lower and lower; I gasped loudly as he popped the button on my jeans.

"Let me," he whispered, almost begging, as he undid my zipper. My nerves were shot. I felt like a ball of buzzing energy, just waiting to be released. I was beyond nervous at what was coming next, but there was no way I was going to try to stop him. Instead I just nodded and tried to relax, relishing the feeling of his hands on me.

He slid his hand down my pants, keeping my cotton panties as a barrier between us. He reached down and cupped his hand around me, letting me get used to his touch. His pointer and pinky fingers grazed along the crease of my inner thighs. When my heart started beating again, I bucked my hips against his hand, wanting more, though I wasn't sure of what.

He grinned against my mouth as he curved his fingers into me, stroking my lips through the crotch of my panties. "Damn, girl. You're soaked."

My mouth stilled against his, my face flushed with embarrassment. I completely froze up. God, I could just die right here. Just curl up in a ball and die.

"Hey," he said soothingly, his fingers pausing for a moment but never breaking contact. "It's a good thing...a _really_ good thing. It tells me just how much I turn you on. If you want me to stop, I will, but I want to make you feel good."

He didn't move, just waited for my answer as I fought to control my heart, my breath. I licked my lips and gave him a tiny nod. He gave me a relieved smile and bent his head to kiss me again. His fingers slowly started moving against me again.

I jumped a little when his fingers started to push the fabric aside, exposing more of me to the rest of his roaming fingers. He slid his middle finger between my lips, barely parting them; I gasped loudly at the sensation and grasped desperately onto his shoulder. "Sean!"

He pulled his hand away, and immediate relief and frustration washed over me. He trailed his fingertips up, over my lower belly, up to my belly button, before drifting back lower. This time his fingers slid under the elastic of my panties, moving his hand side to side, from hip to hip, teasing my already sensitive flesh, before he continued further. I felt him reach through the soft curling hair, already damp with my wetness, and my breath hitched in my throat again.

He kissed me, swallowing my moan as he eased his middle finger between my lips again. He ran up and down the length of my slit, letting me get accustomed to the feeling of him touching me in such an intimate way.

He reached in farther, just barely teasing my entrance. My hands fluttered at my sides; I wasn't sure what to do with them. I moved on instinct, moving my right hand to glide along his strong back; my left hand sought his shoulder and bicep, believing him to be an anchor in this whirlwind of sensations. "Oh my god..." I breathed, my breath coming in hard pants.

"Hang on, sweetheart," he said with a grin. "We aren't even to the fun part yet." With a look of pure confidence, he slid his finger to the top of my slit and lightly rubbed over the tight little bundle of nerves he found there. I let out a choked of cry. I'd never felt so wanton, so shameless with any kind of reaction; I startled myself with the sudden outcry. He chuckled, low and wicked, against my neck. "It's okay, baby. Make all the noise you want." He drew a tight circle around my clit, eliciting another sharp cry from me.

His fingers worked magic on me, flooding me with sensations I'd never felt before. I'd never touched myself before, not like this, and here he was, playing me like a piano, his fingers confident against my delicate flesh.

He continued his assault on my nerves, pressing harder on my clit, then stroking along the length of my pussy, all the while dropping kisses all over my neck, then swirling his tongue on the shell of my ear, nibbling at my ear lobe, then raking his teeth over the tendons of my neck. He made sure not to leave any marks, at least not on my neck. He ventured further down and swirled his tongue around my nipple, almost in time with the motion his finger was making against my clit, then bit and sucked at my skin, leaving tiny love bites all over my chest. It was all I could do to moan and whimper, all words failing me except for, "Please, Sean...please." I had no idea what I was begging for, and prayed that he'd know and be able to deliver.

Sean ran the tip of his tongue from the center of my breast all the way up to my ear. He whispered, low and wicked, "Open your legs for me, sweetheart." My breath hitched, but I was too far gone to even consider disobeying him. My knees parted, creating more space for him to move.

His hand shifted against me, pushing even further down until the heel of his palm was pressed firmly against my clit. His eyes found mine, locking in and never wavering, as he slid his long finger into my dripping pussy. My jaw dropped open at the sudden feeling of fullness. He kept it still, letting me get accustomed to the intrusion. There was no pain, only a welcome pressure. He moved his finger in and out of me, keeping a steady but slow rhythm.

I groaned in near disappointment when he withdrew his finger, only to cry out again when he shoved a second inside me. He curled them upward, as if he was coaxing me toward my first climax. I bucked my hips against his hand, feeling pressure building towards release. My breathing started to quicken, the only sounds I could make were breathy sighs and "Oh"s. I clung to Sean as if my life depended on it; I just knew if I let go, I'd shatter.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum on my fingers." He kept whispering what he wanted me to do, his breath hot on my ear. My breath was coming in quick little pants and leaving in strangled moans as his fingers and his words urged me closer and closer to the edge, rushing toward release.

A loud, guttural moan escaped from somewhere deep within me when I finally found my first orgasm. My knees snapped together, my thighs clutched tightly against each other, trapping his hand in place as I bucked my hips wildly against his hand, riding out wave after wave of pleasure. I could feel my inner walls clamping down around his fingers. My fingernails dug into the skin along his back and his shoulder; I found I didn't care if I was leaving marks on him or not. I cried out, moaning over and over, "Oh my god! Sean!" I didn't care if the neighbors could hear me. I didn't care if people in Uruguay could hear me. All I knew was the intense pleasure Sean had given me, how he'd known exactly how to get me there.

I eventually regained control of my breathing, my pulse returning to normal. I let my legs slowly fall apart, releasing Sean's hand. He kissed me as he slowly removed his fingers from deep inside me. He pulled away from me and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking my juices off his fingers. "Mmm...dammit."

"What?" I asked, my still-fuzzy brain not exactly worried but more curious as to what he was cursing.

He finished cleaning off his fingers and looked at me with his sexy grin. "You taste really good. I was just thinking maybe I should have eaten you out after all."

My eyes flew open at the suggestion. I looked straight at him, searching his face for clarification. "Is that what you were thinking about before you started...that?"

God, I loved that smirk he kept shooting at me. "God, you're fucking quick. How the hell do you do that? Yeah, I was debating on fingering you or going down on you. I figured that might have been a little much for your first time out of the gate, so to speak." He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close as I was still coming down from cumming so hard. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over me. I reached up to kiss him and whispered against his lips, "I am so much better than okay." I kissed him again and added, "Thank you."

Sean cocked an eyebrow at me, "My pleasure...quite literally." I let out a soft giggle and snuggled closer to him.

"Mmm...God, that felt so good. I had no idea..." I trailed off, a yawn cutting off my train of thought.

"You fallin' asleep on me?" he said with a chuckle. It was all I could do to yawn and nod against his shoulder. "Here, darling, before you get too comfortable..." He slid his arm out from under me; a look of pretend anger crossed my face. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

I was fast asleep before he returned.

I woke up the next morning, not exactly sure where I was. I vaguely remember Sean waking me up, though I couldn't remember what for. Our agreement had been that I could crash on his couch for the night so my parents wouldn't become suspect of anything going on.

I was definitely not on his couch. Instead, I was wrapped in a very warm comforter, still in his bed. The feel of his soft sheets against my legs told me I wasn't wearing my jeans anymore. I wondered which one of us had taken them off. I could also tell that I was wearing my night shirt, so at least that was something. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized I'd slept way later than I'd meant to. I went to lie on my back, but stopped when I felt a warm, solid wall behind me.

I started to move my arm to feel behind me, and brushed against his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. As my brain woke up and started processing my surroundings, I realized Sean was pressed flush up against my back, spooning me from behind, keeping me safe in the cradle of his arms. The hand that belonged to the arm wrapped around me was cupping my breast.

I couldn't fight this feeling growing inside of me. It felt like more than just comfort in the man I'd known all my life. This was more than appreciation for all he'd taught me and done for me. Memories of last night raced through my mind, and I found myself wanting to do it all again.

No, I reprimanded myself. This was maybe a crush, nothing more. I was with Tyler.

I felt more than a twinge of guilt. I realized I was using Sean, and I hated that feeling. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. Plus, when I got right down to it, I had basically just cheated on my boyfriend.

But I was doing all of this for him...so I could be good for him.

Because heaven forbid you talk to your boyfriend to learn what he likes. Maybe you'd be feeling this huge surge of emotions toward Tyler instead of falling for Sean.

Holy shit. I was falling for Sean. I could feel it through and through.

No. I can't! How in the hell would that work? What would my parents think if I were to tell them about my new boyfriend...a man twice my age that had literally known me all my life, and probably even before. He'd been like an uncle to me when I was little, a big brother, a good friend as I made my way through high school. He'd been there for me without fail. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that it kind of sounded romantic when I thought about it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Sean murmured out of the side of his mouth, his face half buried in the pillow beneath him.

My head jerked to the side, trying to see him behind me. "How did you know I was up?"

"I could hear you thinking all the way over here," he said, slowly raising his head off the bed to look at me. "I felt you tense up and you started breathing different. You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding and turning in his arms to look at him. "I'm fine."

"Sure? You're alright with everything that happened last night?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm sure. Just trying to work things out in my brain. That's all."

"Alright. If you're sure. I'm here if you need to get something off your chest," he said. I knew he was being absolutely sincere. My heart fluttered a little; I tried to keep my face from revealing too much.

"Speaking of which...how did I get into my night shirt and out of my pants last night?" I asked, not wanting to sound accusing, just really wanted to know.

Sean laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I went to go get your stuff for you so you could change and go to sleep. By the time I got back, you were gone...completely out of it. I tried getting you up, but you weren't having it. I managed to get you to sit up so I could put your shirt on. As soon as it was on, you fell right back onto the pillows. I figured you didn't want to sleep in your jeans...I hope you aren't pissed."

God, he took such good care of me. He was doing all this, teaching me what I wanted even if it was incredibly awkward...at least at first. He let me stay here, he kept my secrets. And now he was putting awkwardness aside to make sure I was comfortable. And then, to wake up with his arms wrapped around me...

Maybe I wasn't the only one falling here.

"No. I'm not pissed. Thank you for...everything last night. I know you didn't have to do any of it, and I really appreciate everything...and I mean _everything_ you've done for me," I replied.

God, I wanted to kiss him. I fought the urge with every ounce of will power I had. Last night was one thing, a learning experience. I was still with Tyler. I really did like him, so much that I had talked Sean into teaching me how to please him. And then he had ended up giving me an absolutely mind-blowing, near-coma-inducing orgasm.

What the hell was I going to do?

"There you go thinking again," Sean teased.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. How did he do that? "Yeah, I know. I should probably stop doing that," I teased back.

"Nah. Better not," he argued. "You're too smart not to think." He grinned as I blushed. "Look, whatever's on your mind, you can tell me. If you don't want to, that's fine, but I'm here. I'm always here."

I nodded, "I know, Sean. I do. Thanks."

He pulled me in for a hug, pressing my face into the cozy space between his shoulder and his neck. I inhaled, breathing him in. I wanted to kiss him, or for him to kiss me, and it felt like he wanted the same thing, but neither of us made the move to. Instead we held each other, just for a moment. I hated breaking it up, but knew I needed to. "I should probably get up and get going. We slept pretty late. Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah...but one of the perks of working from home is you don't have any real schedule to stick to," he said with a grin. "So, ya hungry?"

"I am, but I don't expect you to feed me. I can just grab something and hang out somewhere until it's time to head home."

Sean looked a little dejected and my heart started to break for him. "Oh. Well, you're welcome to stay if you want."

I sighed heavily, "I want to Sean. I do. But I need to clear my head for a while, especially before seeing my parents. Please don't hate me," I begged.

He fixed his eyes on mine, looking at me as if he were peering right into my soul. "I never could."

I got up and changed into regular clothes in Sean's bathroom. It's not that I was necessarily shy about dressing in front of him...certainly not after last night. I just didn't want the temptation staring us in the face. I needed to focus on being with my family for the weekend, and on being with Tyler once I got back to school. I hated cutting Sean out like this, but it was only fair to him; I certainly didn't want to lead him on.

When I came out of the bathroom, Sean was sitting at his kitchen table, wearing his usual jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, drinking a cup of coffee and working on his laptop. He offered me a cup, but I declined. His look of further disappointment did not escape me, and my heart broke for him. It was killing me to do things this way. I loved Sean...I might even be in love with him...but I just couldn't go there.

I shouldered my overnight bag and walked toward his front door. I heard him get up and follow me, ever the gentleman, even when I was hurting him. I reached for the doorknob, when I felt his hand close around my upper arm, whirling me around to face him. I looked up at him, eyes wide. The tension between us was palpable. He cupped my face with his hands, and I was sure he was going to kiss me, maybe more, based on the look in his eyes.

Instead, he slowly dropped his hands and kissed me on the cheek and muttered, "Bye Morgan. Take it easy."

He only made me want to kiss him more. I stood stock still, trying to find something to say, to make this all easier for the both of us. All I could come up with was, "Bye, Sean. Thank you. I'll...see you around." I turned to open the door, hanging my head, my shoulders and heart heavy with guilt, then stepped out into the late-morning sun and walked out to my car.

I made my way across town to one of my favorite diners. It was past the breakfast rush, and not quite time for lunch, so it was nice and quiet. I seated myself in a corner booth, placed my usual order, and sat alone with my thoughts. I was determined to think this whole situation out and figure out just what in the hell I was going to do.

I made a mental list, comparing these two guys I cared so deeply for.

Tyler was sweet. We fit well together. We made a cute couple – all our friends said so. We had common interests, had lots of mutual friends. The most glaring point in his favor was that my parents wouldn't kill me when they found out I was dating him.

Oh, but then there was Sean. Sean was sweet, too, but in a completely different way. While Tyler would hold my hand as we walked to class, and would get refills for me at lunch, Sean took care of me in lots of different ways...many of which he had proven last night. I was definitely attracted to him, and already knew him better than I knew most of my friends. We knew where each other stood on lots of topics, whereas with Tyler, I was still learning.

That's what a relationship is, though: learning all you can about someone. And I was attracted to Tyler, too. It's just that Tyler still seemed like a boy. He still seemed awkward in his skin sometimes; he didn't ooze confidence like Sean did. In Tyler's defense, Sean had a lot more practice; he had that wisdom to him that only came with age. Oh, but what that wisdom had done for me last night. Sean was definitely all man.

I caught myself blushing at the memory of Sean's hands and mouth all over me, of how he was so patient in teaching me the finer points of going down on a guy, how he made sure I had gotten off, too.

That wasn't fair...I haven't had a chance to do any of that with Tyler. Alright, I'd had chances, but they would have ended in disaster. That wouldn't have helped Tyler's case any. Although, I still couldn't explain why I could never let Tyler touch me (not for lack of his trying) while I could be completely accepting of all of Sean's caresses. Just thinking about it made me want to rush back to his house and feel him pressed against me again.

The waitress dropped off my food, and I ate it slowly, still lost in thought. No matter how hard I tried to focus on Tyler, and how our relationship was about to change when we got back from four day break, my mind kept drifting back to how Sean had made me feel last night...and to how awful I felt about leaving him this morning.

I finished most of my meal and decided it was late enough to be believable that I had just rolled into town when I showed up at my parent's house. I paid my bill and headed out of the diner, into my car, and back home.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, peeling apples for what looked like a pie, when I walked in. I rushed over and gave her a hug around her shoulders from behind.

"Morgan!" she exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in! Wow, you made good time today, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "I guess I did. Not a ton of traffic getting down here on a Friday morning. So what's up?"

We talked about this and that, as if we haven't been talking on the phone several times a week since I left for college. My mother and I had always had a very strong relationship. We knew each other's non-verbal cues, and could tell when something was up.

"So...tell me about this boy that's got you so riled up," she teased with a grin as she picked up another apple. I had been tight-lipped about Tyler so far. Mom knew I was seeing someone, but I had told her we weren't exactly serious yet, only having been together for a month or so. The thing is, it wasn't Tyler that had me riled up.

I stammered, "He's...good. It's just...kind of weird."

"Weird how?" she inquired.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "I guess it's all just kind of new. Just trying to figure everything out."

"You know, Morgan," my mother began, "I know this is new for you, being in a relationship. The thing of it is, you can't always think and plan things out. You can't take notes and study. You have to feel it, give it a chance to turn into something before dissecting it. You have to shut your brain off from time to time and just go with your heart." She smirked at me and added, "That's why I married your father. I wasn't thinking."

I laughed out loud; it felt really good to just laugh. My morning had been so...heavy. "Thanks, mom. That helped more than you know."

"Glad I could help, hon. Just one more thing. Whoever this guy is that has you glowing like you are now, hold on to him. He's a keeper."


	4. Chapter 4

Summer of Learning – Chapter 4

I was an absolute nervous wreck, my brain absolutely frazzled due to lack of sleep and stressing over finals. I was basically running on caffeine and fumes. On top of studying, I had also been packing to head back home for Christmas break. A jolt of something that wasn't drug induced shot through my system at the idea of going back for such a long stretch – almost a month!

After I had taken my last final, I immediately went back to my dorm room and crashed on my bed, sleep pulling me under without a fight. I didn't want to look like death warmed over when I got back home and have everyone worried about me. After a nice and restoring nap, I went to the caf, grabbing my first meal of actual food in what felt like forever. When I returned to my room, my roommate was in there, finishing her own packing for the holiday break. We walked out to the parking lot together and hugged our goodbyes, making the age-old joke, "See you next year!"

When I finally made it home, I was just in time for dinner. I left my luggage out in the car, wanting to spend this time with my family. We could bring everything in later...when I had some help.

I'd spent the next day with mom, baking cookies and wrapping presents. I was itching to get out of the house already, to go and talk to Sean, wanting to ask him for one more, very important lesson, but I knew if I disappeared so soon after getting home, my mother would become suspicious and I just didn't want to go down that road just yet.

I finally caught a break when mom gave me a grocery list of things she needed for their Christmas Eve party. I told her I had some last minute shopping to do, so I might be a while, but I'd get everything she needed.

What mom didn't know is I had finished all my Christmas shopping last week, before studying for finals, knowing I could use it as an excuse to escape the house for a couple hours without raising any warning flags. I knew right where I was going first.

My knuckles were white as my fingers gripped the cold steering wheel of my car. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering wildly as I pulled up outside Sean's house. I took a minute to calm myself down, not wanting to appear anxious or nervous or scared, even though I was definitely feeling all three. I puffed out a breath and shoved my car door open and began walking up to his front door. I knocked...and waited.

Sean definitely looked surprised to see me, though not altogether happy, when he opened the door. "Oh...hey Morgan. Home for the holidays?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. No place like it. Can I...can I come in? It's kind of freezing out here," I said, rubbing my hands together for the added effect.

"Oh, shit, yeah," he said in apology, backing up to make room for me in the doorway. I stepped in and he closed the door behind me. "So...how's school?" he tried to cut the tension already thick in the room.

"Good. Finals about kicked my ass. I think I did okay on them, but I was definitely stressing over everything pretty bad. It's taken me a couple days to feel like normal again," I replied. My eyes were raking over him, looking so comfy in the sweater and well-worn jeans he was currently wearing. "Nice slippers," I added, noticing he was wearing a bright blue pair with the Superman logo on them.

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" It dawned on me that I had dropped by completely unannounced. I knew he worked from home and didn't have a set schedule, but that didn't mean he wasn't in the middle of something and I was keeping him from it.

"Nah, nothing major," he assured me. I felt myself relax instantly. "You wanna have a seat?" he gestured toward the couch.

I followed him over and sat, taking my coat off and tossing it over the armrest. There was considerable space between us, which just added to the tension in the room. "So what's going on? What brings you here?" he asked.

I breathed deep and swallowed hard. "Well...it's about Tyler." Even through the space between us I could feel his body go taut and rigid. I know what he thought was coming next and had to fight the smile threatening to cross my face. If he only knew. Well, I guess he would in a moment. "I, um, I used what you taught me."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, sounding less than enthused.

"Yeah," I laughed under my breath, "You were right. It didn't last long enough for me to screw anything up." I smiled when he snorted a laugh. "It was...I don't know. It wasn't at all like what we did. I had kind of promised him I would do it, and that's all he was really going for. It was all about him. He didn't even try to take off my shirt, he barely kissed me. I swear he was half-cocked before I even got to his room...no pun intended." Sean snorted again, muttering something about amateurs. I continued, "And afterwards, he was just like, 'thanks,' and that was it. No...nothing. We saw each other in the caf and in classes, and it was like nothing had changed. I tried doing it again a couple days later, thinking maybe because it was our first time taking that step, maybe...I don't know...he was flustered or something? But it was the same." I looked Sean right in the eyes. "It wasn't like with you."

Sean cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from me, fixing his gaze on something on the coffee table in front of us.

I swallowed again and pressed on, "I dumped him. I just couldn't do it." Sean looked at me again, and I swear I saw the tiniest look of relief in his eyes, saw his shoulders relax just a little.

I twisted my fingers and played with my thumbnail, a true sign I was nervous at what was coming next. "But now, there's this other guy..." I started, cut off by Sean's groan. I kept going, determined to get this out. "I really like him, and he's absolutely amazing. We've only been together a couple times, but whenever we're together, it's incredible. He takes such good care of me, and I can't stop thinking about him. I think I'm falling in love with him."

Sean shot up from the couch and began pacing. "Stop, Morgan. I can't keep doing this. If you want to go get your rocks off with this guy, have at it, but I can't keep doing this with you. It's wrong on all kinds of levels. You wanna go screw someone, screw your new..."

"It's you, Sean."

He froze in his tracks. After a minute that felt like eternity, he uttered a "Pardon?"

"It's always been you. Since the day you first kissed me. I think it's why I never let Tyler try to touch me. My heart already belonged to you. I thought it was just some weird version of homesickness at first, that I just kept thinking about you and how much I wanted to be with you. The whole time I was with Tyler, I thought of how his kisses were boring – nothing compared to just that one time we shared." I stood up and walked over to him, still not touching, though it was killing me not to. "I love you, Sean. I'm in love with you. I know it doesn't make sense, and I don't know how it's going to work, but there it is."

"Morgan..." he murmured. "We can't. Your dad would kill me. Quite literally kill me."

"We don't know that for sure. He might just kick your ass," I tried for humor and apparently failed, judging by the look on his face. "Sean, I don't want anyone else. Just you." I reached out for his hand, now hanging limply at his side, letting our fingers lace together, testing the waters. When he didn't make any move one way or the other, I leaned in and placed a single, chaste kiss on his lips.

No reaction.

My heart dropped to the floor. I should have known. After everything I had put him through, asking so much of him for the benefit of someone else, and then to drop this on him, what else had I expected? I breathed in heavily, blinking quickly, fighting the tears threatening to fall. I dropped his hand and silently crossed to the couch, grabbing my coat, hastily shoving my arms in the sleeves and zipping it up. I made for a hasty retreat, rushing for the door, murmuring, "Nevermind. Just forget it. It was stupid, and I'm sorry."

My hand was on the doorknob when I felt his hand on my shoulder, reminiscent of the last time I had left his house. I turned to face him, and his hands cupped either side of my face. He looked straight into my eyes and rubbed his thumbs across the apples of my cheeks.

"I love you, too, Morgan."

He brought his lips to mine in a bone-melting kiss. My lips immediately parted, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling tight, bringing us closer together. He stepped back, just a little, to work one of his hands to the zipper of my coat, pulling it open tantalizingly slowly. The moment he finished with the zipper, he slid both arms into the flaps of my coat, winding them around me, pulling me flush up against him. His hands rested on the small of my back before trailing down to the curve of my ass. I removed my arms from around his neck to shrug out of my coat, letting it drop to the floor behind me, never breaking contact with his hungry kiss.

He finally pulled away, just slightly, and rested his forehead against mine. We were both left breathless from the kiss. It really could be considered our first. There was no ulterior motive behind it; it wasn't serving any purpose except for each of us showing just how much we loved one another.

I ran my hand up his chest, around his neck, and threaded my fingers through his hair. I pulled him down for another kiss, sweet and loving and completely unhurried. He pulled away again, and I groaned, almost a whine, in frustration.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured me before pressing another quick kiss against my lips. "I just don't want us to get carried away."

I looked at him skeptically, "Really? After everything we've done together?"

"Well, yeah, but we just now became official," he said, a smirk working its way onto his lips. "What type of guy do you take me for?"

Oh, two could play at this game, "A guy I want to make love with." Feeling incredibly bold, I snaked my hand down his chest, over his abs, before gently cupping the growing bulge in his pants. "It seems you're the type of guy who wants that, too."

He pulled his head back and looked deep into my eyes, "You're sure about this?"

I nodded, trying to stay calm, though my insides were screaming for him. "Yes, Sean. I want this. I want you."

He crushed his lips against mine, his tongue darting into my mouth and wrestling with mine. He stooped and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, lifting me up so I was pressed against his chest. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me back into his bedroom. Once we had gotten there, he gently laid me on the bed, covering me with his warm body nestled in the cradle of my hips. Even through all of our clothes, I could feel his hardness pressing against me, practically begging to be released from the confines of his pants. It turned me on to no end to know and feel how much he wanted me.

I moaned beneath him as he trailed hundreds of kisses down my throat, along my jaw, up to my ear. His hand slid eagerly under my sweater, teasing the ticklish skin of my stomach with his fingertips, before scooting his hands behind my back to undo the clasp of my bra. I giggled as he fumbled for a minute, earning a look of warning from him. I pushed him back so I could sit up, giving him better access, bracing myself up on my elbows. I kissed and licked and nipped at his neck as his hands were busy behind me. When I felt the clasp release, I laid back down, feeling his comforting weight on top of me as he followed me back to the mattress. Sean's hand resumed its course up my torso, finally finding its destination as he cupped my breast.

"God, your tit fits in my hand so perfectly," he almost growled. I blushed at his words. Any time he'd spoken before, it was to tell me what to do, what to expect, almost instructional, or at least asking me if I was okay with what we were doing. He'd never just given commentary like this. I supposed it was because he was trying to keep emotion out of all the times before. Well, we know how well that worked. He tweaked my nipple between his fingers and brought me from my wandering thoughts and back into the moment.

I moaned loudly at the feel of him pressed so intimately against me, his fingers working wonders on my skin. I arched my back, pushing my breast further into his hand. He shoved my sweater further up my body, moving my bra with it, exposing my chest to him. His mouth closed around my puckered nipple, sucking sweetly on it, causing a jolt of pleasure streak through my body to pool between my thighs. I gasped loudly at the sensation and brought my hands up to run my fingers through his hair. He alternated back and forth between my breasts, suckling, licking, nipping, biting. He left love bites all over, and I didn't mind in the least. I was his – he could mark me up all he wanted to. I couldn't stop moaning beneath his hot, wandering mouth.

He suddenly pushed himself off me, kneeling between my legs, sitting back on his now bare feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to meet him. "I want to see all of you," he ground out before kissing me, hard. He reached between us and gripped the bottom of my sweater, almost ripping it off my body and over my head, bringing my bra with it and tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder. I let out a giggle as he gently pushed me back onto the mattress. I felt myself flush as his eyes roamed all over me, tracing all my curves with his fingertips. When he had finished exploring my body with his fingers, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as covered my body with his. He continued leaving kisses all over my flushed skin.

I licked and kissed him when I could, any time any piece of his skin came close enough for me to reach. My hands ran over his shoulder and down his back, pulling at his shirt until it was bunched up in my hands so I could pull it up and over his head. I needed to be flush with him, chest to chest, skin against skin. He realized what I was after and reached one hand behind him, between his shoulders, and yanked the offending fabric away, throwing it to join my sweater on the floor.

I took full advantage of Sean's being shirtless. I wrapped my legs around his and rocked hard against him, using momentum to get him to roll over so I was sitting astride his hips. I ran my hands up and down his chest, trailing my fingers down his stomach toward his belt buckle, teasing and tempting him. I bent over and planted soft kisses over his shoulders, his chest, down his rock hard abs, letting my long hair fall all over his skin, tickling him wherever my mouth wasn't. I ran my tongue from his navel to his nipple, swirling my tongue around it then grazing it with my teeth. I grinned when I heard his pained hiss escape his lips.

He brushed my hair away from my face with his fingers, holding my head in his hands, and stared intently at me. "God dammit you're beautiful," he murmured, almost awestruck, before he brought me down to him for a searing kiss. His hands were all over my back, drifting lower and lower until he was cupping my ass and gently grinding his hips against me. I held onto his neck for dear life as he brought his arms to circle my ribcage and rolled us both until I was on my back again.

He knelt between my legs again and ran his hands from my knees, down my thighs, gripping my hips tightly, then meeting at the button to my jeans. He popped the button open and slowly dragged the zipper down; his eyes never left mine the whole time. "I've been thinking about doing this to you for a long time. I swear, I can still remember the way you tasted on my fingers." I blushed all over and felt something inside of me clench tightly at what he said, which had to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

Sean pulled one of my legs up, bringing my foot within his reach, and pulled off my shoe, then my sock, before doing the same for my other foot. I braced my feet on the bed and pushed my hips upward as he tugged on my jeans, revealing my blue cotton panties to him. Once my pants were discarded, he dragged his fingertips up my shins, tickled at my knees, and slowly, almost tortuously, along my inner thighs. Just before reaching the fabric still covering me, he diverted his course and reached up to my hips, curling his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of my underwear, and pulling them down, baring my pussy to him.

My head was spinning, my mind fuzzy with desire. I could hardly believe this was happening. Then I realized, nothing was happening. I looked up at him, trying to decipher the look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, instinctively closing my knees together, hiding myself from him.

"Nothing's wrong, baby," he said softly. "I just want you so bad. I can't tell you how often I've thought about you, here in my bed."

I lowered my eyes, feeling the blush creep over my skin again. "You aren't the only one," I said, fighting the urge to cover myself. "I've known I've wanted you since…well, since the last time I was over here."

Sean kept his gaze on me, not breaking eye contact, and pressed a kiss to each of my knees, then covered them with his warm hands. He started to push to spread my legs, using delicate pressure to open myself to him. He placed another kiss to the side of my knee, then planted a string of kisses along my inner thigh. Much like he had done with his hands just a few moments ago, he stopped just shy of the crotch of my panties before bringing his lips to my other knee and duplicating his slow torment on my sensitive skin.

He left a string of kisses along the creases of my thighs, sending chills up and down my spine. I jumped as he repeated the motion, this time replacing his lips with the tip of his tongue. I cried out in surprise and bucked my hips toward him, subconsciously seeking more contact. My heart was racing as he placed delicate kisses on the outer lips of my sex.

"God, Morgan, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you. Are you ready for this?" he asked. As if I could answer him. As if I could think clearly enough to form any kind of complete thought. My brain had shut off, leaving my body to run completely on auto-pilot. I could only manage a weak whimper as a response and let my body ease its way further down the bed to get closer to Sean and his oh so tempting mouth.

My body froze in an instant as he grabbed my legs and threw them over each of his shoulders. I felt his tongue lick its way up my slit then swirl around my sensitive pearl. My hands flailed around, grasping at anything to keep myself from instantly falling apart. My legs threatened to close around his head until his arms wrapped around my thighs and held me in place. He continued his assault on my nerves, murmuring low and wicked against my over-stimulated flesh, "Mmm...you taste so good...so sweet. Like honey straight off the comb."

He licked at my entrance again, letting his tongue dive deeper than before, teasing my inner walls. He made his way upward and latched onto my clit, tracing delicate patterns with the tip of his tongue. The feeling was indescribable – the flood of sensations began to overwhelm me. I jerked sharply when he wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub and applied suction...lots of suction. I fought to catch my breath, and was ready to let loose a groan that had been building deep inside me when I felt one of his fingers slide easily into my slick folds. "Oh my god!" I yelled out, and felt him grin against me.

I gasped loudly and let out a choked off scream. His finger moved in and out, curving into me, rubbing just right against that hidden spot of secret pleasure that I had only heard about before Sean, and he seemed to be a natural at finding it. The pressure building within me coupled with the wonders his tongue was causing were almost too much to bear. I could feel myself slipping toward the edge. I searched to grab something anything, to hold me together and found Sean's shaggy blonde hair; I laced my fingers through it and held on for dear life. If I was holding on too tightly, he didn't seem to mind, and I was much too far gone to care at this point.

Suddenly the world stopped. White hot pleasure overtook me, spanning from head to toe, nerve ending to nerve ending. My eyes rolled back in my head; I swear I saw stars, swear my heart stopped, swear all the breath rushed from my lungs. The sound emanating from me was one of pure satisfaction, pleasure, devotion and lust. The only indication that I hadn't died and gone to heaven was the feeling of Sean's mouth, busy between my legs, lapping up the juices pouring out of me. When he had drank to his satisfaction, he kissed his way up over my belly, paying homage to my breasts again, along my neck, before finally kissing me, letting me taste myself on him. I lazily draped my arms around his neck, holding him to me, surprised I even had the strength to move that much.

"You okay, babe?" Sean asked, his voice silky with sex. I could only nod in response as I panted to catch my breath while he chuckled and grinned at me. "Glad I could be of service." He nestled into the cradle of my hips, the rough fabric of his jeans sending intoxicating sensations through my core.

Finding a hidden source of strength, I pulled him down for another kiss, this one slow and passionate, pouring my heart and soul into it. "Please, Sean," I whispered when I caught my breath, "make love to me."

Sean pulled back and searched my face, gauging my emotions, my sincerity. I kept my eyes locked on his, knowing if he found a trace of doubt, he would pull away and claim I wasn't ready for this step. "Please," I tried again, "teach me what it's like." He sighed softly then kissed me, his fingers threading through my hair.

I watched, a little forlornly, as he pushed himself off me and crawled off the bed. Was he leaving me? Had I asked for too much? Understanding dawned on me when he shoved his pants over his hips, taking his briefs with them, letting them drop to the floor. He leaned over and opened the drawer of his night stand, removing a square foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth, and rolling the condom over his length before rejoining me on the bed.

He crawled up between my legs and held himself up on his elbows, braced on either side of me, sparing me from some of his weight. He looked me straight in the eyes; I wasn't able to look away even if I'd wanted to. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire and seemed to be able to peer all the way to the depths of my soul. "Morgan, before we go one inch further, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Sean. I'm sure I want this. I'm sure I want you. I'm sure I love you." I don't think I've ever said anything more true in my life.

"I love you, baby. I wish I could make this so it wouldn't hurt you, but I can't. I'll go as slow as I can. It might kill me, but I want to make sure you're alright every step of the way. You say the word and we stop," he promised.

I grinned weakly at him, "I'll keep my mouth shut then." He smiled back at me. God, he looked as nervous as I felt. He slid his arms around me, one behind my back, the other just above my shoulders.

"You ready?" he whispered as he aligned himself with my center. I could feel the head of his cock pressing against my opening, demanding entry. I wrapped my arms around him, mimicking how he was holding me, and nodded. "Just relax, sweetheart, breathe. I'm gonna take such good care of you, I promise."

I took a deep breath and started to release it when he pushed into me, little by little, pushing my legs further open as his hips met mine, until he finally bottomed out, completely sheathing himself in me. I grasped at his skin in desperation, my fingernails digging into his shoulder and back. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate his size; I scrunched up my face, trying not to cry out at the pain I felt. A small, anguished cry escaped my lips as the breath I didn't know I was holding escaped.

"Breathe, honey. Breathe. Relax. I won't move until you tell me it's okay," Sean guided me through these first crucial moments. As I tried to follow his advice, he dropped sweet kisses all over my face and neck, keeping me there with him in this moment. Eventually my fingers released their grip on his back. My face relaxed, my body tried to unclench around Sean's sudden intrusion. Despite my discomfort, I felt incredibly safe, cared for, and loved in Sean's strong arms. Eventually the pain I felt gave way to mere pressure, which I found much more tolerable. I nodded slightly, looking up at him, letting him know I was ready to keep going.

He raised his eyebrows, silently checking to make sure; I lifted my head off the pillow and caught his mouth with mine, finding further comfort in his kiss. He slowly rocked against me, pulling and pushing in and out of me. I hissed my discomfort at first, his thrusts triggering a sweet agony inside me. He stopped, his body tense against mine, not wanting to hurt me any more than he already had. I moved my hips against him, tightening my embrace around him as the pain gave way to pleasure.

When he finally resumed his painstakingly slow thrusts, a low moan escaped my lips. Some base instinct had me pulling my knees up higher, hitching my thighs above his narrow hips; I felt him slip deeper inside of me, tendrils of pain mixed with pleasure coursing through me as he reached further depths. As he moved against me, my breasts crushed against his chest, I kept reaching up, kissing him, licking at him, every chance I could.

The tempo of our movements quickened, our bodies coming together with more intensity with each passing moment. We were at a fever pitch as Sean began to drive into me, taking me to new heights of pleasure, bringing forth gasps of bliss as we moaned our love and praise for each other. Our names became a litany between us, begging and promising more to each other.

"Mmm...Morgan...you're so fucking tight. So perfect. I want you to come for me," he grunted out in between thrusts. He readjusted and propped himself up so he could reach between us. He pressed his fingers against my clit as he drove into me.

The new angle, mixed with his fingers working their magic on me, had me spiraling out of control in no time. Each breath came out as a gasp of pleasure. "Oh...Sean...oh...oh my god!" I screamed as I found my second orgasm, losing myself in him. I felt myself pulsing around him as he drove harder into me, tensing up as he thrust one final time, finding his own release while buried deep inside me. I swear he came so hard I could feel the condom expand as he filled it within me.

He collapsed on top of me; my hands roamed up and down his back, reveling in the feel of his muscles beneath them. After a moment, he braced himself on his elbows and slowly withdrew from me, leaving me with a feeling of emptiness that reached to my very core. He laid on his side, still pressed close to me, and smoothed my hair away from my face then leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled back, his eyes immediately searching my face to see if I was okay.

Before he could ask, I kissed him again and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled broadly, "I love you, too."

"Thank you for...this. It was...God, Sean, it was..."

"Incredible?" he offered.

I smiled up at him, "Yes. It really was. Better than I ever imagined."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh really?"

"Really," I giggled. "If I didn't have to go, I'd ask if we could do it again."

Sean leaned over and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Girl, you are going to be the death of me. A man's gotta recharge after something like that. Where you gotta go?"

I cringed, "Grocery shopping for mom. She thinks I'm out buying Christmas presents first. I told her it might be a couple hours," I grimaced, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"One hell of a shopping spree," Sean teased.

"Oh, ha ha," I said petulantly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hey, if you told her a couple hours, there's no real rush to go, right?" Sean asked. His face was so cute, like a little kid who didn't want his new toy to be taken away.

I shook my head, "No, I can stay for a while," and nuzzled closer to him, feeling his arms wrap tighter around me. "Speaking of Christmas, are you coming to the Christmas Eve party?"

"Don't I always?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just making sure!" I responded. "What are...what are we gonna do?"

Sean smirked at me, "Well, we probably not this..." I rolled my eyes at him. "I guess we should probably play it pretty cool for a while. Don't want to spring this on your dad in front of a bunch of people."

"Oh I don't know," I mused, "It'd be harder for him to kill you with so many witnesses." I giggled at his scowl and kissed his lips, trying to earn his forgiveness. "Alright. We play it cool. It's gonna be hard, but it's probably the best idea."

"I'll say it's gonna be hard," he muttered, gripping my hip and pulling me toward him so I could notice his cock coming back to life. Surprised, and a little impressed, my eyes shot up to meet his. He smirked at me, "Not any more today, sweetheart. Don't want you walking funny when you get home. We'll figure something out, alright?"

We kissed and laughed and touched, neither of us seeming to be able to get enough of the other. I could have easily spent all day and night in bed with this man, loving him in every way I knew how, and letting him teach me along the way. I reluctantly glanced at his alarm clock and groaned when I saw how late it was getting.

"I don't want to leave," I complained, even trying to pout in an attempt to stay here in his bed, in his arms.

Sean tightened his hold on me, "Trust me, I don't want you to go. I'll see you soon enough, I promise. Wild horses..."

I smiled and let myself get pulled into another of his soul-searing kisses. He gently pushed me away, his face showing how much it was killing him to do so. "Stay here," he commanded as he stepped out of the room and down the hall. A minute later he returned with a hand towel. "Thought you'd want to clean up a little before going shopping." I blushed a little as I took it, realizing just what a mess was lying between my thighs, still slick with the product of everything we had done. "God, I love watching you touch yourself..." he trailed off.

His words shocked me, but had me smiling at the same time. I finished wiping and drying myself before gingerly getting out of bed and finding my clothes. I already felt a soreness between my legs, but didn't mind it so much. It was a welcome reminder that Sean had made me his, had shown me how wonderful sex could be, had shown that he loved me. I watched as he slid into his well-worn jeans, his eyes never leaving mine.

Once we were both dressed, he walked me back out to the living room. "So...can I come over again sometime?" I asked.

"I think we can work something out," he grinned. He reached up and kissed me once I had my coat on and zipped up. I could feel him holding back, not wanting to start anything we couldn't finish immediately. "I love you."

I smiled widely back at him, "I love you, too."

"Now get goin' before your mom starts calling wondering where you are," he teased as he opened the front door for me. I kissed him one last time before walking outside. I jumped and squeaked when I felt him smack my ass on the way out. I turned to see his sexy grin and shot him a look right back over my shoulder.

I was already trying to come up with a reason to leave the house to come back here by the time I got to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 5**

The week trudged by slowly. The lead up to Christmas always seemed to be never ending, but this year was particularly rough on my nerves. I would jump at the chance to run any errands for my mom, and had started calling Sean when I left the house to meet him at his house for a while, usually ending up making out. I'd tell mom that traffic downtown was really bad or that the lines in the store were backed up, and amazingly enough, she always believed me. There was a certain thrill in sneaking around with Sean, but it paled in comparison to the way he made me feel when we were together.

Two days before my parents' Christmas party, Sean called me to see what my plans were for the night.

"Nothing really. Probably just stuck at home with mom and dad. Why, what's up?"

"Wanna do something?"

I grinned, "Like what?"

"I tell you what, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes and we'll figure something out."

"Sean," I said reproachfully, "what am I supposed to tell my parents?"

I could hear his smile over the phone, that mischievous little grin he got when he was up to something. "Just tell them you're meeting up with a friend. Come on, college girl, live a little."

I sighed against my phone, "Alright. 20 minutes."

"See you soon, sweetheart."

I hurried to make myself presentable, tearing off the t-shirt and jeans I had been wearing, opting for a cute top and a skirt my roommate had talked me into buying, quickly brushed through my hair, and rushed downstairs, explaining to my parents that I was going out to meet up with some friends from school. I figured the vaguer I was, the better.

I buttoned up my coat and slipped out the front door just as Sean drove up in his Dodge Charger. I hopped into the passenger seat and leaned over to meet him over the center console for a kiss. "Hi."

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a grin.

I blushed, grateful for the interior lights of the car dimming. "So, where are we going?"

"Ya hungry? I thought we could grab something to eat, maybe catch a movie," he suggested. The glint in his eye told me he had had something planned this whole time.

I snapped my seat belt in place, "Okay. Sounds good to me." He backed out of the driveway and peeled out, the force pushing me further back in my seat. I shrieked and laughed as he accelerated down the street. I looked over at him as he started laughing at my reaction and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch it with that tongue. You might not get it back," he teased, making me blush all over again. "Mexican sound good to you?"

"It sounds great, actually," I answered. We sped off through town, and I realized we had reached the city limits. "Um...where are we going?"

He glanced over at me and reached over to hold my hand, "I thought maybe we'd go somewhere where we wouldn't run into anyone we knew, have a little more privacy, you know?"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked, teasingly.

Sean looked over at me again and squeezed my hand. "You sure you wanna be seen with an old man like me?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're not that old. And yes, I wanna be seen with you."

"Oh, really?" he challenged. "So you're ready to tell your parents?"

I scowled at him. "Oh, shut up. That's different...it's tricky. I'll tell them, just...not yet."

Sean ran his thumb over my knuckle, "Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not looking forward to telling them either. I like by balls right where they are. I just think until we're ready to let this cat out of the bag, we might not want to be running around town together like this." He held our hands up, accenting his point.

"Alright," I agreed. "I get it."

We pulled up to a little hole in the wall Mexican place, with parking in the back, I noted. While the outside was run down and shabby looking, the inside was absolutely charming. We were seated at a corner table, complete with a vase with a single rose and a votive candle lit to assist with the ambience. It wasn't loud and flashy like any other Mexican restaurant I'd ever been to. "Wow, Sean. This is really nice." Tyler had taken me out on a couple dates, but they were usually to chain restaurants just a step above fast food that he could afford, being a broke college kid.

We placed our orders with Lonna, our waitress. I wrinkled my nose when Sean ordered extra guacamole for his burrito. Once Lonna left, he turned to me and asked, "What's with the face?"

"I just never really cared for guacamole. Anything with avocados is just kinda...blech."

Sean regarded me in silence, thinking something out again. I began to squirm in my seat, wondering what he was up to. He finally spoke again, "Maybe you've just never had it made for you the right way. It takes just the right amount of flavor," he reached over and tucked a wayward curl behind my ear, "and spice," he tenderly ran his fingertips down my neck and over my shoulder, "and the fruit has to be perfectly ripe," he traced along my spine before settling his hand over my hip and resting on my thigh. "Once you have the recipe perfected," he said with smile and a bad Spanish accent, like a bad impression of Antonio Banderas, "you need someone who knows how to combine all the ingredients together. Only then will you be properly satisfied." His hand had traveled down to my knee and was curling his fingers, slowly inching the skirt up my leg, until his fingers were grazing the inside of my knee. Somewhere along the way we had started leaning heavily into each other. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

My breath was coming in short little gasps. "I, um...are we still talking about guacamole?"

His accent disappeared as he sat up straight again and gave me a grin. "Of course. What else would we be talking about?"

I giggled nervously and we immediately fell into easy, flirty conversation. It was one of the things I liked best about being with Sean: we already knew each other well enough that there weren't a lot of awkward pauses between us. We had more than enough in common to keep the flow of conversation going, peppered with easy compliments and witty banter. Just being near him like this had my heart rate speeding along, never really having a chance to settle down. The way he was looking at me all night didn't help my pulse slow down either. I could already feel the tell-tale slickness between my thighs under his steady gaze.

Lonna brought our food and refilled our drinks, pausing our conversation momentarily. Sean spread the guacamole all over his burrito and took a large bite, humming to himself in near bliss as he chewed, eyes closed, savoring the taste. Just watching him eat was really something to see. When he finally opened his eyes, he caught me staring at him, almost drooling over the sight of him in such a nearly orgasmic state...and over food. Maybe there was something to this whole avocado thing after all. He smirked at me, "Wanna taste?" Words had completely failed me, so it was all I could do to nod. I was expecting a forkful, but instead he dipped his finger into the green spread and held it out for me, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

_Oh, two can play at this game, you little shit._ I leaned over and held his hand in mine, took his fingertip into my mouth, closing my own eyes as my lips wrapped around his first knuckle. I swirled my tongue around, licking off the creamy spread. As the spices diffused over my tongue, I moaned around his finger, sucking ever so slightly. I opened my eyes as I slid my lips back, kissing his fingertip before releasing his hand and returning upright in my seat. The look on his face showed he was just as turned on as I was.

"So? What'd you think?" he asked teasingly.

I grinned right back at him, "I think I could get used to it. Guess it all depends on who's...preparing it for me." I leaned back into my chair and started in on my taco salad, pretending as though none of our conversation had fazed me at all.

We finished our meal and Sean paid the bill. We walked arm in arm back to his car, and for a fleeting moment, I had thoughts of us getting cozy in his backseat. I kept quiet and hugged myself tighter into his arm. When we reached the Charger, Sean opened my door for me, but pulled me close to him before I could get in. He cupped his hand under my jaw, turning my head to face him directly, and lowered his lips to mine. His mouth slanted against my mine, his tongue teasing my lips, seeking entrance. I opened to him and he pressed me against the side of the car, leaning into me, his hips pressed against mine. I could feel his hardness rubbing against me, which only added to the wetness already seeping through my panties.

And then suddenly, he pulled away, his eyes blazing with desire, both of us panting to catch our breath. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Still wanna go to the movies?"

Sean narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah...I do," he said, accepting my feeble attempt at a challenge. He gestured for me to get into the car, closed the door behind me, and practically ran to the driver's side.

We sped through the streets to the movie theater in town. The parking lot was amazingly clear, until I realized it was a Tuesday night, three days before Christmas. I guess most people were out doing their last minute shopping rather than going to the movies. We stood in the lobby, trying to decide which movie to see. The next one showing was some action movie I'd hardly heard of, but Sean seemed to want to see it. He purchased our tickets and we passed on the snack bar since we had just eaten. We found seats toward the back of the theater, which wasn't really all that hard to do as there were maybe a dozen other people in the theater with us. The seats had moveable armrests; Sean lifted the armrest from between us and tucked it between our seats, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to his side, our thighs pressed closely to each other's.

The movie finally began after a slew of previews. We were a good half hour into the movie when Sean began to nuzzle his nose into my neck and nibble on my ear lobe. I was suddenly glad for the loud soundtrack and high paced action of the movie to hide any noises I might make. I felt his lips trail down my neck, the tip of his tongue tasting my flesh. His arm draped over my shoulders shifted until his hand was resting firmly on my breast. Eventually he pulled his hand back, only to slide it under my shirt and into the cup of my bra, teasing my nipple between his thumb and fingers. I leaned into him and sought his mouth, letting him swallow my moans of pleasure as he continued tormenting my already hardened nipple.

As the movie went on, I grew more and more bold, letting my hand trail up and down his leg until it rested on his thigh, my fingers dangerously close to his crotch, delighting in the look on his face as he fought to keep control. I could feel the pull of the fabric of his jeans tenting up around the bulge I found there. I leaned in close to murmur in his ear, "Are you really enjoying the movie that much?"

He turned all of his attention back to me, his look was one that said, "Oh, you're asking for it now." Electricity shot through me as he kissed me, hard, a kiss that was definitely meant to lead somewhere. Surely he wasn't thinking of doing that here in the movie theater...was he?

I felt his right hand on my knee, the knee closest to him, then move up to my thigh, massaging his way up and down my leg. He started curling his fingers, pulling my skirt so the hem dragged up my leg and over my knee. The next thing I knew, his fingers were touching the skin of my inner thigh...and working their way closer to my soaking wet panties. "I'm really fucking glad you wore a skirt tonight," he murmured naughtily in my ear. Before I could react, he covered my mouth with his as his fingers brushed against the crotch of my panties, tracing the line of my slit. I gasped and moaned into his mouth again, vaguely aware of the gunfire and explosions happening on the screen in front of us. A passing thought crossed my mind, worrying if anyone could see us, but it quickly vanished as Sean's fingers began to stroke the lips of my pussy, edging his fingertips under the elastic of my underwear.

He moved achingly slowly, giving me plenty of time to absorb all the sensations coursing through me, all due to his wonderfully magic fingers. His finger eased its way into my slit, drawing slow, tantalizing circles, not quite entering the place that wept for him, but tempting the slick folds up and down. Every so often he would flick his fingertip against my clit, and it was all I could do to bite down on my lip and hold in any sounds trying to force their way out of my throat.

The movie was starting to reach its climax just as I was about to find my own. Sean began pressing harder on my clit, drawing tight little circles against my sensitive nub. He slid one long finger into my center and kept up the assault on my clit with his thumb. "Cum for me, Morgan...I wanna feel you cum on my finger," he whispered. That was all it took; I pulled him over so I could kiss him, pouring my groans of release into his mouth as explosions went off on screen. A tiny part of my brain was laughing at the ironic appropriateness of his selection of movie tonight. The walls of my pussy quivered around his finger as I rode out my orgasm.

When I was finally coming down from my Sean-induced high, he pulled his finger from me and brought it to my lips, silently insisting that I clean it off. I wrapped my lips around his knuckle, as I had done at the restaurant, tasting myself on his finger. I was surprised; I didn't mind it as much as I thought I might. Sean smiled and brought his finger to his own mouth, lapping up the juices remaining on his skin. Once he was satisfied with that, he lowered my skirt and straightened my shirt for me, as all of my muscles still had a jelly-like quality to them.

The lights came up shortly after and Sean pulled me up to hurriedly exit the theater. We all but ran back to his car. For half a second, I thought we were actually going to wind up in his backseat, but instead he opened my car door, quickly closed it, and ran around to his side. I was thankful for all the horsepower the car had as we raced through the town and back to his house. We hardly spoke; I could tell he was tense with sexual frustration, and his mind was on one thing only – getting us back to his house as soon as he could.

We pulled up to his driveway and jerked to a stop. He leaned over the center console and threaded his fingers through my hair, pulling me in to kiss me. "I can't wait to get you inside and fuck you," he breathed against my lips. He pulled away and threw his door open; he began to cross to open my side for me, but I beat him to the punch, not wanting to waste any time in getting into his bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. I giggled as he fumbled with his keys, amused at how on edge he was.

Sean finally managed to get the door open; I followed him inside, and he immediately shut the door behind us. I started to walk back toward his bedroom when he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly against him. "Where do you think you're going?" I tried to get the words to form in my mouth but could only point toward his room. "Sweetheart, I don't think I'd even make it that far." With that he held my head in both hands and kissed me, guiding me backward until my back was pressed up against his front door. He shoved my jacket over my shoulders and down my arms; I heard it hit the floor behind my feet. He shrugged out of his own jacket and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor as well.

His hands slid down my sides, resting on my hips, and started inching my skirt up, gathering the fabric in his hands. As he did, my hands found his belt buckle and began to undo it, then popped open the button of his jeans and eased the zipper down carefully. I started to shove his pants and briefs over his sharp hips, revealing his already rock hard cock. When the hem of my skirt had come up enough, he curled his fingers into the waistband of my panties and shoved them down roughly, bending low until they were past my knees, where he helped me step out of them. He trailed his hands up my calves, my thighs, bringing the fabric of my skirt with him. He grabbed underneath my legs and lifted me up.

"Still wet for me, baby?" he asked as he lined the head of his dick with the entrance to my pussy. He slid in easily, eliciting a rough groan from both of us as he buried himself inside me, all the way to the hilt. "Oh, shit, Morgan. God damn you're so tight."

He had never taken me at this angle before, and I felt him stretching me on the inside, sending tiny jolts of pain through me that quickly gave way to intense pleasure, my flesh still not quite accustomed to such an intrusion. He pumped into me, fast and hard, one hand holding my skirt out of his way, the other pinning my arm above my head. I held onto him with my free arm tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. My legs wrapped firmly around his hips as he plunged into me.

I could feel myself being driven closer and closer to the edge. My thighs tightened around his waist, and I could feel myself start to clamp down around his cock. "Oh...Sean...oh, yes..." I moaned against him, my voice rising into a crescendo as I raced toward my second orgasm of the night.

His rhythm began to falter as he found his own release, groaning loudly into my neck as he spilled himself into me. I could feel his dick twitch inside me as each spurt of hot, sticky cum filled me. Sean held me there against the door for a minute as he caught his breath, then slowly withdrew himself from me, leaving me feeling suddenly empty. I loved how he filled me so deeply and hated the sense of loss whenever he pulled away from me. I immediately felt our combined juices flowing down my thighs. I leaned heavily against the door, my legs not quite able to hold me up just yet.

Sean kissed me, softly, our tongues dancing together. "You okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face. I could only nod; my throat was hoarse from yelling so loudly. "I'm sorry about that. I just...I couldn't wait. You turn me on something fierce, baby. I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you." He kissed me again, "You're sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

I swallowed, trying to regain my voice. "I'm fine. I promise. It was a heck of a second time, though," I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I caught his blush in the dim light of the room and smiled as he chuckled, though his face looked lined with guilt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You got me going so bad, I kinda forgot you're still new to this."

I placed my hand on his chest. "Sean, I promise, I'm okay." I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss me. "It felt absolutely amazing...I love how you feel inside me."

Sean smiled, "I love you, Morgan. More than you know."

"I love you back," I whispered before kissing him again. I glanced over his shoulder and saw the clock on the wall. "Dammit...it's getting kinda late. Dad's gonna start to worry soon."

Sean rested his forehead against mine and sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll take you home. Wish you could stay the night," he said as he picked up my underwear and handed them to me. I took them and stepped into them as he zipped up his pants.

I flushed at the thought of spending all night making love with Sean, staying wrapped in his strong arms all night. The images in my mind had me starting to get aroused all over again. The next time couldn't come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 6**

The next two days went by in a blur, between getting ready for Christmas, running last minute errands for mom to get things for the party, and cleaning and spiffing up the decorations around the house. The weather hadn't helped much either, not quite raining, not quite snowing, making traffic a nightmare every time I left the house. Even if I could have found time to sneak out to be with Sean, I was so mentally exhausted, I wouldn't have been much company. It didn't keep us from texting back and forth every spare chance we got, though. Oh, does that man know how to text…

**_Hey, sweetheart. How's your day going?_**

**_ Fine. Crazy busy. Mom's got me running all over the place._**

**_That sucks. You must be super tired. _**

**_You've been running through my mind all day._**

**_ Oh, Sean. Really? You're resorting to bad pick up lines?_**

**_Hey, don't mess with the classics._**

**_ You'd know all about the classics. ;-)_**

**_Is that an old man joke?_**

**_ Maybe…_**

**_Watch it. _**

**_I may need to turn you over my knee and spank you._**

**_ Don't tempt me._**

**_Better yet, we could play house. _**

**_ ?_**

**_You be the screen door – I can slam you all night long._**

**_ Oh my god…_**

**_ Really?_**

**_Don't pretend like you wouldn't like it._**

**_ Like I said…don't tempt me._**

After a day spent doing last minute cleaning, my mom and I were setting out all the hors d'oeuvres and making sure drinks were ready for guests. I finished making mom's famous mulled cider and headed to my room to change. I donned my ribbed, holly-red turtleneck and a pleated skirt, dark green and red plaid with a thin gold strand running through it. I slipped on my black flats, put in my cute Christmas-y earrings then quickly tamed my hair with my straightener.

I headed back to the living room, looking for anything else that needed to be done. I turned on the lights for the Christmas tree and started lighting the candles placed around the living and dining rooms. I was giving the space one last look when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I turned and opened it, noting that whoever it was had decided to show up close to half an hour early.

There standing on the porch was Sean, looking positively gorgeous in his black blazer with a crisp linen shirt underneath, untucked and the top couple of buttons undone. His jeans were faded just enough to look nice, but still have the edge he so often carried about him. I swallowed the dryness out of my mouth and softly mumbled, "Hey."

Sean stepped into the front hallway, his eyes scanning the room behind me, then cupped my face in his hands and pulled me to him for a searing kiss. My knees almost gave out under me; my hands found their way under his jacket and held onto his shirt for dear life. His tongue sought mine, pouring everything he had into the kiss. I nearly groaned when he pulled away.

"Sorry, darlin'," he said with his signature grin. "Can't have us getting caught now, can we?"

Oh, this was so unfair.

"You look great," he said quietly, his smile softening while the look in his eyes did a number on my pulse.

"Likewise," I shot back, trying to sound less affected than I really was.

We stepped further into the room, the tension between us palpable. God, I wanted him. The fact that he kept sneaking glances over my way told me he more than likely felt the same way. He turned to face me again, crossing his arms in front of him, his arms straining against the fabric of his jacket sleeves. "So…how's everything going?" he asked, as if we haven't been talking every day since the night I showed up at his place. I knew we had to keep up appearances, but I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to look nonchalant. His eyes were still burning into mine after our kiss.

"Things are good, Sean. What about you? Work going okay?" Two could play at this game.

"Yeah, it's alright. You know me, I like to, uh, stay busy," he looked at me pointedly. "I always need something to do, to keep me out of trouble."

"Well, we certainly don't want you to get into any trouble," I replied with feigned innocence. "But you can't just work all the time. You need to have some fun, right? Something to keep you young?" Sean narrowed his eyes at me, and I could read him loud and clear. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

He was about to say something when my dad walked in, bringing his hand down hard on Sean's shoulder. "Hey man! Glad you made it. Haven't seen you in a while," my father said, opening his arms for a hug.

Sean turned to hug my dad, clapping each other on the back as they always did. I watched as the men talked; it seemed like Sean was forcing himself not to look at me. "Yeah," he said, "guess I've been busy...you know me. Always got something going." He had a look on his face that I just couldn't place, almost uncomfortable, and he made sure to keep his hands in his pockets, which was odd – he was usually very animated, like my father, and talked with his hands often. I realized he was doing what he had to so he wouldn't be tempted to look at me or touch me and give anything away.

I joined my mother in the kitchen, double checking that everything was ready for our guests to arrive. Once we were both satisfied with everything, the doorbell began to ring. I was put on coat detail, taking everyone's purses and jackets and hanging them on the temporary coat rack set up in my parent's room. I soon had both arms full and headed back to hang them up. I walked back down the hallway and was just re-entering the living room when I almost ran smack into Sean, carrying another load of coats.

"Sorry, I was trying to save you a trip," he mumbled, his eyes bearing down on me.

"Oh...thank you," I gazed up at him, starting to reach for the bundle in his arms. More people were filing into the living room, and Sean and I both ended up with our arms full of coats. We both headed back to my parents' room. "You can just leave them on the bed. I'll hang them up. You should head back to the party," I suggested to Sean.

He watched me as I hung up the coats for a moment, then stepped closer to me. "We'll both get back sooner if I help." I couldn't argue his logic, so I just smiled and nodded and accepted his help.

Once we were finished, we made our way back down the hallway, hearing the loud sounds of our friends and family enjoying themselves, glasses clinking together as people toasted with egg nog and cider. Every once in a while I could hear the Christmas playlist filtering through the sound system. Suddenly Sean grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room. It was all I could do to not cry out in surprise. Once I was completely in my room, in his arms, he reached behind me and shut the door softly then immediately claimed my mouth with his.

His lips moved against mine as my arms wound around his neck, pulling myself closer to him until we were flush up against each other. I could feel the growing evidence of his desire pressing against my belly. When we finally broke the kiss, we were both breathless.

"Hey," he mumbled, smirking at me again, his hands running along my sides, playing at my hips.

"Hey," I sighed back, my fingers playing along the nape of his neck.

"I've got something for you," Sean tightened his grip on me.

"Yes, I noticed," I said with a grin.

He narrowed his eyes at me and gently pushed me away, breaking the delicious contact between us. I frowned, more than a little disappointed. I hated leaving the circle of his arms. "Smart ass," he said, then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, louder than I should have.

"Shh! Calm down," he chastised me. "Just open it."

I took the box in shaking fingers. 'No way,' I thought as I opened the box. 'We've only really been together, what, a week? No way he got me a...'

"Oh, Sean!" I whispered. "It's beautiful." I reached in with my thumb and pointer finger, picking up the sun-shaped charm attached to a skinny gold chain. I pulled the chain loose from the box, then closed it and set it on my dresser. I clicked on my bedside lamp to get a better look. The pendant was simple, but elegant, about the size of a nickel; golden rays surrounded a topaz stone in the center...my birthstone. Tears began to prick at my eyes as _You are my sunshine..._ began to drift into my mind. I held the necklace out to him, asking, "Help me put it on?"

I swept my hair up to the back of my head, holding it there in my hand. Sean laced his arms around me, opened the clasp of the necklace, then fastened it, letting his fingers brush against the back of my neck which sent chills up and down my spine. The chain was the perfect length, allowing the pendant to fall just to the swell of my breasts. I turned around to show him, appreciating his gaze on me, then reached out for a hug. "Thank you so much!" I stepped back, suddenly mortified.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sean asked, his face full of concern. "I know it's maybe a little early for jewelry, but I saw it and it was screaming your name and..."

I cut him off, "No, no no! I love it. I absolutely love it. It's just...god, my gift for you seems so stupid."

The corner Sean's mouth curled up, "You got me something?"

I blushed as I walked to my nightstand and pulled out a small box tied with ribbon, "Yeah...I've actually had it for a while. I was going to bring it with me, um, that night...when we first...you know...but I wasn't sure you'd want...me." I handed him the present, feeling more and more stupid by the second.

He took the box from me and pulled on the end of the ribbon, loosening the bow. He lifted the lid and pulled out my gift to him: an oversized, ornate silver key on a keyring. He looped the ring over his finger and dangled the key, cocking an eyebrow. "What is this to?" his expression seemed to say.

I flushed again and grabbed my car keys off my dresser, showing him a silver heart-shaped locket. "It's supposed to be the key to my heart," I muttered. "It's so stupid, I know. If you don't like it..."

This time it was his turn to cut me off, "Of course I like it." He took a step closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "And of course I want you." His hand slid around me, resting on the small of my back, and pulled me into him, his mouth seeking mine. His hard on was just as obvious as before. "I _always_ want you."

I pulled back a fraction, looking up at him; his eyes were dark with desire. "Here? Now?"

Sean nodded, "You in that damn skirt. Since I walked in, it's all I could think about. I want you, right now." The tone of his voice told me he was deadly serious.

"But...the party," I stammered.

"We'll have to stay real quiet...and be quick," he whispered and he moved in for another scorching kiss. How was I supposed to say no to him? I felt his fingers pulling at the hem of my skirt, dragging the fabric over my thighs. His tenacity and insistence had me instantly wet for him, not to mention the risk of getting caught was kind of a turn on. I kicked off my flats as his fingers found the elastic of my panties and started pulling them over my hips and down my legs. He stood up after I stepped out of my underwear and my fingers immediately went to his belt buckle, making quick work of it, and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, releasing his cock from its tight confines.

He kissed me, hard, his teeth biting at my lower lip, his tongue seeking mine; my hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping him as his fingers found my soft nest of curls, curving them into my center. "God, you're always so wet for me," he growled as his finger circled around my clit, making my knees go weak. He caught me around my waist and lowered me onto my bed. His fingertips trailed from my knees, down my thighs, then caught the fabric of my skirt and flipped it up over my stomach, exposing me to him fully.

Sean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a foil packet, tearing it open quickly. He rolled the condom on and stepped to the side of the bed, aiming himself at my center. "You ready?" he asked, holding my thighs in each of his hands, my ankles resting on his shoulders.

"I'm always ready for you," I whispered, and he slammed himself into me. I tried to stay quiet, I really did, but a sharp squeak escaped from my lips.

Sean's hand immediately covered my mouth. "Shh...gotta stay quiet, baby. Think you can cum without making a sound?" He started pounding into me, fucking me hard. He kept his hand over my mouth, his other hand reaching between us to press his thumb against my clit. He drove deeper and deeper into me; I could feel my orgasm building already. "Come on, baby...cum for me."

My hands were starting to cramp from gripping the sheets so hard. I felt so naughty, letting this beautiful man fuck me, all our clothes still on, save for my panties, all our friends right outside the door. His thumb circled around my clit, his pace never slowing for a moment. I fought hard not to make a sound. Sean took his hand away from my mouth, trusting me to stay quiet, and returned it to my thigh, using it as leverage to pound into me harder, deeper.

I didn't make a sound, just barely whispered, "Oh, fuck...oh my god...oh...oh my god...Sean...I...oh my god..." Words gave way to tiny catches of my breath. Before I knew it, I could feel myself clenching around him. I held my breath as my climax rolled through me, my mouth wide open in a silent scream, wave after wave of pure ecstasy washing over me. He kept driving into me, making my orgasm last and last. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore, he drove into me one, two, three times more, emptying himself as he found his release.

"Holy shit," he whispered. He released my thigh and laid on top of me, pressing his forehead against mine before kissing me sweetly. "Good girl, baby," he crooned in my ear. "Jesus Christ, that was intense."

I was still trying to catch my breath when he pulled out of me. My body shuddered at the sudden emptiness it felt. I sat up and watched him dispose of the used condom, wrapping it in a Kleenex, just in case. He grabbed another tissue and kneeled in front of me. "Figure I need to clean up the mess I made," he said with a grin as he wiped the slickness from my thighs and the lips of my pussy. Everything was still super sensitive down there, and as he worked, I couldn't help but squirm against him. He looked up at me, then stood up, planting a kiss on my already swollen lips. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you," I replied. I watched as he reached down and picked up my panties, holding them out for me to step into. I stood up and placed my hands on his strong shoulders for balance, and reveled in the feel of him pulling the soft fabric back up my legs, replacing them, his hands lingering on my hips for a moment before cupping my ass.

"I love you. I want to show you off. I hate this sneaking around. I want to be able to take my time with you," he said, his words melting my heart.

"I love you, too. We'll figure something out," I tried to sound convincing. I still wasn't sure how we were going to make this work.

Sean kissed me softly and smiled, "So, the key to your heart, huh?"

I giggled quietly, "Yeah. I know it's super cheese-tastic. I was going to have our initials engraved on it, but thought that would be a little much, and plus..." I trailed off.

His eyebrows shot skyward. "S and M?" he laughed incredulously. "Yeah, probably a good call on that one."

"Hey, I may be blonde, but I'm not an idiot."

"I would never, ever think that of you, baby," his eyes bored into mine.

I reached up to hug him and planted one more kiss to his soft lips. "We should head back to the party. People are going to wonder what's taking so long," I said, reluctance weighing my voice.

"I doubt anyone's missing us, but you're probably right," he responded, his hands running up and down my arms. "You might want to brush your hair out a little," he added guiltily.

I checked myself in the mirror. I straightened my skirt and sweater, and quickly brushed through my hair. When I turned around, Sean was standing by the door, looking no worse for wear. I guess there were perks to wearing your hair messy like that all the time.

"I'll head out first," he said, "wait a little bit and then come out. If we came out together..."

"It would look suspicious. I know," I nodded, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. It was strange to still be feeling the highs of our most recent...session...and the frustration and disappointment of not being able to share my excitement with anyone.

He kissed me one last time and slipped into the hallway. I stepped into my shoes and checked myself one last time in the mirror and followed him out, trying to appear nonchalant.

We ended up meeting in the entryway to the living room after all; a crowd of people were standing just inside the room, blocking our way in. I looked nervously up at him, not sure what I was nervous about. Could people tell what we had just done? Surely not, and we really hadn't been gone all that long.

Suddenly I heard someone call out, "Hey look, the first victims of the mistletoe!" and every set of eyes in the room swept over to us.

I looked up and grimaced, then blushed. Shit. Now I knew why I was so nervous. Stupid plant. Stupid tradition. So much for keeping 'us' a secret. I peeked up at Sean. He was wearing the same expression I was. He shrugged and leaned toward me. He gently pressed his lips against mine, a far cry from the passion we had just shared in my room, but incredibly sweet all the same. He moved against me, oh so subtle, then pulled away, still gazing down at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I vaguely remember hearing the other guests cheering for us then returning to their conversations.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my reaction. Sean had just kissed me, in front of our friends and family...in front of my parents! I was sure my face was the same color as my sweater at this point. My brain had completely shut down. I couldn't make myself move. It wasn't until Sean's hand found the small of my back and guided me past the group of people in front of us that my mind reconnected with my body. I headed toward the dining room, looking for something to drink, when I felt a hand close around my upper arm. I turned around and found myself staring into my mother's stern blue eyes.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 7**

My heart leapt straight into my throat as my stomach sank down to my feet. My mouth went dry and I could feel all the blood rush from my face. I fought to keep my composure, on the outside at least, looking into my mother's knowing eyes. She knew. She had figured it out about me and Sean. I was so screwed.

I followed my mom through the kitchen and into the walk-in pantry. I braced myself for what was sure to come next. She wouldn't yell; my mother seldom raised her voice, and when she did I knew I had crossed a major line. No, she would talk in that eerily calm voice of hers, letting her disappointment seep in and take hold in my heart until I couldn't stand it anymore and would cave, willing to do anything to keep that sad tone out of her words. She wouldn't accuse, she would wait for me to own up to my actions, to take responsibility.

The thing is, I didn't see what Sean and I were doing as being wrong; on the contrary, everything about being with Sean felt absolutely right. Maybe at first things were a little awkward because of the transformation of our relationship, from friends into something more, but we'd cleared that hurdle quickly, together, never to look back. Would my mother ever be able to see things my way? Something told me that was not likely to happen, at least not any time soon.

I could see it now: not only would she forbid me from seeing Sean again, but she would threaten to pull back any support she and my father were giving me for school, forcing me to move back home, living under lock and key. She would say I'd destroyed any trust between me and her, that I was too responsible to be making such outlandish decisions. She'd say she'd lost all faith in me, and it would kill me. Good-bye social life, hello hell.

We stood facing each other; I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes and kept my focus on the floor. Unfortunately, there was so escaping her...literally; she was blocking the way out of the pantry. I knew she was waiting for me to make eye contact; that was her tactic, to get me to open up instead of hounding me for the information she wanted. Reluctantly, I dragged my eyes away from the floor. Her expression was one I couldn't quite place. It was like something between sadness, anger, disappointment, and...something else...hopelessness, maybe?

"Oh, Morgan..." she began, shaking her head slowly. "The guy? The one you were just trying to figure things out with? The one who had you," she swallowed, "glowing?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not able to admit to anything just yet.

"It was Sean? This whole time?" she whispered. All I could do was nod my head, but just barely, my eyes falling to the floor again. "Oh, Morgan, what were you thinking?"

I shrugged. Any powers of speech I may have had at one time had completely abandoned me.

"Oh, no. Don't you start giving me the silent treatment now. How long?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

I nervously played with my thumbnail, closely examining my fingers as they tied knots around each other. "Officially? About a week."

She arched an eyebrow and gave me a very motherly look. She wasn't buying it. "And unofficially?"

Oh...here it comes. She's going to kill me. "A couple weeks before I went to college?" I said nervously, my answer almost a question.

"WHAT?!"

"Mom, I can explain," I started, not quite sure exactly how I was going to do that.

Her clenched jaw showed that her patience was running thin. "I think you'd better start explaining."

A sudden thought came to me, "Do we have to do this now? With the party going on?" That's it. Appeal to her inner hostess, the side of her that never wanted to make a scene if it was avoidable.

She shook her head adamantly. "Nu-uh. You aren't getting out of this one that easy. Talk. Now."

I sighed and took a breath, trying to think of the perfect words. "He was over here for the bar-be-cue. I was up in my room freaking out about going to college. I was scared because I was so...inexperienced."

"So you slept with each other?" she hissed. I could see her jaw start to twitch. Shit she was really mad.

"No!" I replied, trying to keep my voice low. "Mom, up until then, I hadn't even kissed anyone and I was going to be living down the hall from guys. I wanted to go to college with at least some knowledge of what guys would be expecting. All we did was kiss, I swear." She seemed to relax a little. The problem was, I was a terrible liar, and she could see I wasn't telling the whole truth. She fixed me with a glare, narrowing her eyes at me until I cracked. "That's all we did that day, anyway."

I froze as she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening dangerously, and eventually pressed on, spilling the details she needed to know, avoiding anything too intimate. "I saw him again over four-day break. I needed advice about a guy I'd been seeing at school, and he helped me. But with Sean helping me, I realized I really liked him...a lot more than the guy I was already seeing. I broke it off with the other guy. Then last week, we...became official," I shrank back, hoping this simplified version of our story would be enough to calm her down and get her off my case.

It was my mom's turn to stare at the floor as she processed everything I had just told her. The waiting for her reaction was just as bad as having to divulge all of this to her. I felt I had let her down, but not once did I doubt any decision I had made. I decided I needed to tell her so.

"Mom, I love him. I know it's crazy and incredibly unconventional, but I do. He makes me really happy. We already know each other so well, and it just feels...right." Tears began to prick the back of my eyes. It felt wonderful to let this out, but it scared me to death at the same time. "I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you, but I don't think I could stop loving him if I tried."

When my mom finally looked up at me, her eyes were glassy with tears, much like my own. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm not disappointed. I'm incredibly concerned, and not just a little pissed at Sean. Your father and I have only ever wanted you to be happy. I'm just...are you absolutely sure about this?"

I nodded fervently, "Yes. I know it in my heart, mom. I love him."

She sighed, "I'm not going to try and tell you that you can't see each other. I know better than to even try to keep you two apart. You've always made good decisions, and we've trusted you so far. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, what you're getting yourself into." She swallowed and lowered her voice, "You're being careful?"

Oh god...sex questions? I cringed, "Yes, mom. We're careful." Well, most of the time, but she didn't need to know that right now. "Are...are you going to tell dad?"

My mother breathed deeply, thinking her answer through. She rolled her eyes backward, looking up at the ceiling, almost as if she were praying for something. Guidance, perhaps. Her gaze returned to me, "I'm not going to go running to him and tell him, especially not tonight. I think he'd be pretty upset with you...and outright pissed at Sean. But if he asks, or if you two get caught, I'm not keeping anything from him."

I nodded, grateful for this small concession from her. I crossed over to her and gave her a tentative hug, hoping she wouldn't push me away. To my great relief, she pulled me in close. I fought hard not to cry on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied. I was suddenly very grateful we had such an open relationship...and that she wasn't screaming her head off at me.

"How did you know?"

She pushed me away gently to look at me. A half a smile crept over her face, "Your little stint beneath the mistletoe. You two were way too comfortable for that to be your first kiss. The way you couldn't take your eyes off each other afterwards, I just knew. I didn't know how involved you were, but I knew there was something going on." I nodded and blushed.

Just by that the pantry door opened and Sean burst in, surprising us both; his expression looked equally surprised. He was probably expecting a scene much, much worse. "Em, I can explain," he started, but mom cut him off.

"There's no need to. I've heard all I need to hear right now." She kept her cool, and Sean's shoulders slumped a little in relief. "That doesn't mean I'm happy with it, but you're both adults and there's not a lot I can do to stop you from seeing each other. I don't necessarily approve, but I'm not stupid enough to think I can do anything about it."

Sean and I shared a look, trying to rein in our excitement at the news that my mom was, for the most part, on board with all this, however unwillingly.

"But Sean, I swear to god, if this ends badly, if you hurt her, you will be facing a world of pain," my mother's voice had gone steely cold. She might be a tiny little woman, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

He took a small step toward me, reaching out for my hand, "Em, I swear. I would never, ever, do anything to hurt her. The only way I'm leaving her is if she wants me to go away. I love her." He faced me, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said softly, wanting nothing more than to lose myself in his arms.

"Alright, that's enough," mom held her hands up and lowered her head, not wanting to look. I blushed and tried to look contrite. Sean had the good sense to follow suit. We dropped our hands and stood in silence.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Oh god...now my dad had found us. Oh, please, please don't let mom tell him yet. He wrapped his arm around my mom's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple, then looked at the two of us, clearly wondering why we were all gathered here in the pantry.

God bless my mom and her powers of improvisation, "We were running low on olives out on the condiment tray, but neither of us could reach the jar on the top shelf. Sean had just come in to get it down for me." Sean stared at her, just for a second, before reaching up to the shelf and grabbing the jar in question.

"Oh. Well, come on. Everyone wants you to sing O Holy Night. They're waiting for you," dad replied. "Come on, let's get back to the party." He shot a look over at me, "That's a really nice necklace, Morgan."

I fingered the charm hanging over my heart and smiled and blushed. "Thanks, dad. I just got it." Oh, please god, don't let him ask who gave it to me.

"Well, it's really pretty. It suits you. Now come on, back to the party," he laughingly commanded. Mom walked with him out to the living room.

"Holy shit, that was close," Sean murmured. "I thought I was a dead man."

"I told you they wouldn't kill you with so many witnesses out there," I teased.

The look on his face told me he wasn't kidding this time. "Seriously, Morgan. That was fucking close."

"I know it was, Sean. You didn't have to go through mom's mini-inquisition," I replied, then took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves before rejoining the party.

"Maybe we should cool it, ya know?" Sean suggested, his voice suddenly softer than before.

Fear gripped my heart; I gasped. "What?" I whispered. What the hell did he mean? My eyes filled with tears almost instantly. "You mean..." I began, but couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"No! God, Morgan no!" He cradled my head in his hands, his eyes never leaving mine. "I just told you and your mom I'm not going anywhere. I just mean while we're here at the party. Don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves," he kept his voice soft, and moved his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

Relief flooded my system. When my heart finally stopped beating in my throat, I nodded at him. "Yeah, you're probably right," I admitted. "We need to get back out there."

"Not until I do this," he mumbled as he lowered his lips to mine. Our kiss was brief, but still wonderful. Every kiss we shared was perfect and set my heart fluttering and my head spinning. I hated pulling away from him, but knew we needed to get out there before anyone got suspicious. I squeaked past him and walked through the kitchen, feeling his presence behind me. I gave him one more look as we made our way back into the living room and we went our separate ways, mingling with our friends.

The rest of the night I caught up with everyone, some of them friends I hadn't seen since last Christmas. I gave my almost rehearsed report on how all my classes were going, and no one seemed surprised that I was doing well in college. A few asked if I had met anyone special and I would blush and give a vague answer, telling them yes I had, and he made me really happy. If anyone asked if they'd ever get to meet him, I played innocent and maybe a little dumb, saying we'd just gotten together, and didn't want to rush anything.

If they were really paying attention, they would have seen that every time someone asked me about my "someone special," my eyes would drift over to glance at Sean. (Thank goodness for mom's spiked punch, keeping everyone just this side of drunk.) Every time I did so, his eyes would meet mine, no matter who he was talking to. Was he out right staring at me all night? The thought warmed my heart...and had certain other effects on me as well. Man, I couldn't wait for the party to be over so I could talk to him again. It was almost killing me to be in the same room with him and act as if he wasn't there, as if I didn't want to kiss him every time I our eyes met...as if I didn't want to pull him back into my bedroom.

As the night went on, and the party wound down, our guests said their well wishes for Christmas and Happy New Years and made their way back out into the cold and on their way home. Sean stayed later than anyone else, helping us to clean up despite my mother's protests. When he couldn't prolong the inevitable any more, he hugged my parents, my mother more understandably more hesitant than my father, before coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me. It wasn't the way he usually held me, but if he was trying to keep up appearances, especially for my mother, he was doing a good job of it. Just before he released me he whispered, "I'll call you in half an hour. Love you." He fished his keys out of his pocket and slipped out the front door.

I was suddenly grateful for the mood lighting mom had set for the party so my parents wouldn't see my blushing. I worked quickly with my mom to make sure all the food and drinks were put away, keeping one eye on the kitchen clock the whole time. After a good 20 minutes, I gave an exaggerated, but hopefully believable, yawn and announced I was going to bed. I did my best to keep up the pretense that I was tired as I trudged down the hall to my room and gently shut my door. Once inside my room, I tore my clothes off and put on my night shirt, leaving my necklace to rest between my breasts. I wasn't sure I was ever going to take it off. I plugged my cell phone charger in near my nightstand, making sure my phone wasn't going to run out of juice any time soon, then went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Just as I re-entered my room, my phone started buzzing on my pillow. I answered, "Hey."

"Hi baby. Some party, huh?"

"Ha, I'll say," I chuckled. "It was quite a night."

"It certainly was," he agreed. "Your mom seemed to take everything pretty well."

"Yeah, she did," I replied. "I asked if she was going to tell dad. She said she wouldn't hide it, but she wouldn't out right tell him either."

"That's a relief. Still…either we need to tell him, or he's going to find out. He's not stupid."

"I know, I know. I just don't know if he's going to be as…accepting as mom was tonight."

"Trust me, I read you loud and clear." A brief moment went by without either of us saying anything. "So…"

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking you just need to wear a skirt all the time."

"Oh really?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Well, I'd rather have you naked and in my bed, but you know, when we're out in public…"

"Sean!" I whispered loudly, hoping my parents couldn't hear me giggling.

"What? It's true."

"In your bed, huh?"

"That's where I want you. I told you, I can't get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual, sir."

"Mmm…god I can't wait to see you again."

"I know…but I think mom and dad would notice if I suddenly disappeared Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

He sighed heavily, "You know, I usually didn't mind being single at Christmas."

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience."

"No…that's not what I meant. I want you here with me. I hate hiding this…especially from my best friend."

"I know, baby. I know." God, I just wanted to hold him. He sounded so sad. He was silent for a moment. "Sean?"

His voice was low and husky in my ear, "Damn…"

"What?"

"I like it when you call me baby."

My breath caught in my throat. I smiled into the phone, "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm. I like a lot of things you do."

"Is that so? Like what, if I may ask?"

"Like the way you're probably blushing right now." Dammit. How did he do that? "I like that you're sweet, and funny, and fucking smart as hell. I like that you're real."

"As opposed to all those imaginary girls running around," I teased.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. You don't put on any pretenses, you aren't fake." He paused, "Not to mention you're beautiful."

"Go on..."

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"I just figured you were on a roll."

He chuckled, "See? That right there. You're so damn quick." He paused again, then said in a softer voice, "I love how you feel in my arms."

My heart flip-flopped in my chest. "That's my favorite place to be, you know."

"Me, too. Well...technically second favorite."

"Oh really? What's your first favorite?" My curiosity gets the better of me.

He chuckles, "Oh, I bet you can figure it out."

"Sean...tell me."

His voice drops to just above a whisper, "I love being buried deep inside you."

Oh my god. My breath catches in my throat and a shiver races down my spine.

"You okay over there?"

I swallow hard, "Mm-hmm." My voice has suddenly jumped up an octave or so.

"You in bed?"

"Yes..." I murmured softly.

"Wish I was there to keep you company."

"Mmm...me too."

"I'd hold you so close, feel your body up against mine..."

"Sean..."

"Run my hands up and down your sides...play with your perfect tits..."

"Sean, what are you doing?"

"Next best thing, darling. Want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that."

He chuckled again, "Good. I want you to play with your nipples."

"What?"

"Come on...play with them for me."

I rolled my eyes and fell onto my back, propping my phone between my shoulder and my ear. My hand slid under the bottom of my night shirt and slid up my torso and played with my nipples as he requested. "Okay," I breathed shakily.

"Both hands. I want you to squeeze your tits and then twist your nipples." I did as he asked, trying to control my breathing. His voice sounded so damn sexy in my ear. "I can hear you breathing heavier...good girl." I moaned very softly into the phone. How did he have this kind of power over me even when we were apart?

"Alright, baby...I want you to move one of your hands down over your tummy and slide into your panties."

"Sean...my parents are just down the hall."

"Then you better not make a fucking sound. Come on, Morgan. I want you to play with yourself."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well...are you...?"

He laughed softly, "Don't you worry, I've got everything well in hand."

Oh my god. There was something undeniably sexy about the thought of Sean getting off just listening to me playing with myself. I took in a deep breath and trailed my fingertips from my breast, over my stomach, and under the elastic of my panties. "Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"I did what you asked me to do."

I could hear the smirk through the phone, "And just what is that?"

He was such a little shit sometimes. I humored him, "My hand is in my panties. What would you like me to do now?"

"Mmm...take one finger and just play along the outside of your sweet little pussy." I shifted a little and spread my legs, giving me a better angle to do as he wanted. I let out a soft moan to let him know I had done it. "Now take that finger and run it up and down between your lips."

"Sean..."

"Please, baby?"

My finger followed his instructions and I let out a breathy gasp. "Shh, sweetheart. Not a fucking sound. Now push your finger in deeper...deeper. Tell me what you feel."

Jeez, now I had to use words? I whispered, "I'm wet...warm...I want you here."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I want you to touch me, Sean."

"Is that all you want me to do?"

That was a stupid question. "No."

"Tell me what you want, Morgan."

"I want you, Sean. I want you so bad."

"I know, baby. I want you, too. Until then, I want you to keep playing with yourself. Touch your clit, baby." I did as he said, drawing tight circles around my sensitive pearl. I'd never touched myself before, never saw the appeal of it. Boy was I mistaken. My breath came in hard pants as my finger worked against my delicate flesh. "That's it, baby. Imagine me, licking your sweet pussy, teasing your clit. Move your finger down lower...then back to your clit...and back...and up.

"God dammit I want to fuck you."

All I could do was breathe into the phone. I was afraid to give any voice to the sensations coursing through my body. I could hear him huffing and puffing a little and imagined him jerking off the sounds of me playing with myself. God, this was so hot!

"Come on, Morgan. Cum for me. I want you to cum so hard."

I held my breath, as I had done earlier this evening. My breath rushed out in a whisper, "Oh Sean...oh my god..." before it caught in my throat, strangling a scream of intense pleasure as I climaxed. "Oh my god...oh my god..." was all I could get out as my orgasm coursed through me. I clenched my thighs together and ground my hips against my own hand. I heard his own growl of release from his end and smiled as I realized that even over the phone, we could get each other so worked up that we finished together.

My heart finally began to slow, my legs spread wide in relaxation.

"You okay over there?"

"Oh my god...Sean...that was..."

"I didn't just put myself out of a job, did I?"

I giggled softly, "Most definitely not. Nothing like the real thing, right? Still...that was...oh my god."

"Yeah...me too," he mumbled.

"I've never done anything like that before."

"Phone sex?"

"No...touch myself," I said, feeling myself blush in the dark at my confession.

"No shit? How'd you like it?"

"It was...good. I'd much rather be with you for the real thing, though."

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too. Soon, I promise."

I yawned, not able to contain myself.

"Did I wear you out?"

I giggled softly, "Something like that."

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Mm...alright," I mumbled. Sleep was pulling me under very quickly.

"G'night, Morgan. I love you."

"Love you too, baby." I heard him hang up, put my phone on my night stand, and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I felt I'd been neglecting Lady in Red for far too long, and then I just couldn't get these two going again. I hope I got her mom's reaction right - I wanted her to be kind of supportive, but not just accepting them no questions asked. And then, I couldn't just end it after they had their discussion - they were in the middle of a party, after all - and I couldn't just end it with Sean going home. The next thing I knew a 1300 word chapter exploded into 4500 words! **

**Thanks to Remi Savant, dixongurl and basswipe on tumblr for the kick in the butt to write this chapter. Also thanks to all of you wonderful people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means the absolute world to me. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but I've already got an idea for it, so...at least there's that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 8**

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day came and went. I went with my parents to visit both sets of grandparents, catching up with my relatives. It was good to see everyone, but my mind kept drifting back to Sean. What did he do on Christmas? I hoped he had someone to be with, to visit, so he wouldn't be alone, especially over those two days. My heart was wrapped in guilt at the thought of him sitting alone. I started thinking of ways that I could tell my dad about us without him killing Sean or disowning me. So far I hadn't come up with many options.

I texted Sean when I could surreptitiously use my phone. My grandparents disproved of our using technology, our new-fangled toys, while we were there as guests in their house. I understood where they were coming from, and wanted to respect their wishes, but couldn't bring myself to just ignore Sean, to leave him by himself, even if the only company I could be was through random, sporadic text messages. I let him know I would make it up to him.

It was tradition every year for my mother and me to hit the stores the day after Christmas, though not necessarily to go shopping. We basically spent the day people watching, though we'd hit the odd sale, grabbing up decorations and cheap candy. Things were a little awkward at first, the tension from the Christmas party still stretching between us, but as the day went on, that tension melted and our relationship healed itself. We needed this time together. Mom never brought up the topic of me and Sean, and I certainly wasn't going to tempt fate. No, today was just for us, and I wanted to keep it that way.

We'd been home for a while, getting ready for dinner, when Sean texted me. He'd sent me a link to something. I snuck up to my room to see what it was. The link took me to a YouTube video. I watched it and my heart melted as the song played:

_ Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_ Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_ What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?_

_ Who's gonna be the one to hold you tight_

_ When it's exactly twelve o'clock at night_

_ Welcoming in the new year New Year's Eve?_

_ Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_ I'd ever be the one you chose_

_ Out of a thousand invitations you receive_

_ Ah, but in case I stand one little chance_

_ Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_ What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?_

I typed back my response: **_Would you like my real answer?_**

**_Of course._**

**_Well, hopefully I'm spending New Year's Eve with my boyfriend._**

**_Wow._**

**_What?_**

**_You called me your boyfriend._**

**_Did I now? That's awfully presumptuous of you._**

**_Ouch! My wounded heart._**

**_Oh, stop it._**

**_I would love to spend New Year's with you._**

**_I thought we could just spend the evening at my place._**

**_If that's okay with you._**

**_Sounds wonderful._**

**_Come over around 4? _**

**_We'll run to the store and pick up whatever snacks we want._**

**_It's a date._**

**_Shopping with Sean. It sounds like a weird TV show._**

**_So..._**

**_So...what?_**

**_So what was your other answer?_**

**_Oh. You._**

**_?_**

**_What am I doing New Year's Eve?_**

**_You._**

**_You are killing me. _**

**_Need me to give you mouth to mouth?_**

**_Yes. Please._**

**_Or mouth to something..._**

**_Seriously, you're killing me._**

**_I'm sorry. I'll stop._**

**_Don't you fucking dare._**

**_Dammit. Dinner time. I'll call you tonight?_**

**_Looking forward to it. ;-)_**

The next four days seemed to drag on forever. Any time mom needed an errand run, I jumped at the chance. She had started giving me a pointed look, raised eyebrow and all, and I sent her back a pleading look of my own. She would end up rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but then the tiniest smile would grace her lips, and I would bolt out the door and call Sean. I tried not to rub it in my mother's face that I was going to see him, and she seemed to understand that.

I loved just being with him. Sometimes Sean would join me on my errands, grabbing a coffee or walking with me through whatever store mom needed me to go to. We hadn't had sex since the Christmas party - while the urge was definitely there, neither of us liked the feeling of having a quickie then I have to leave. We both felt if we would do that, it would cheapen our relationship. True, when we were together, we took full advantage of our privacy and made out like a couple of teenagers...I guess I wasn't so far removed from that in reality. Our phone conversations were fun and flirty, but we talked about everything under the sun; all the little things we didn't already know about each other. Every conversation left me wanting him more, loving him more, and hating our situation more.

Mom suggested I spend some time with some of my friends from high school. I realized I really hadn't spoken to any of them since graduation, save for the random text or comments on Facebook. I didn't have all that many friends to begin with, at least not many that I would hang out with regularly while I was in high school. I called up the old group and arranged to meet everyone for a late lunch to catch up on the past six months.

We all had basically the same stories from our first semester at college, but it was good to hear everyone's different version to tell. We all had that one professor that took things way too seriously, one that tried way too hard to be the students' friend, and one that we could feel we could talk to about all kinds of stuff. The conversation eventually came to talking about boyfriends and girlfriends. We had all been single at graduation, and most had stayed that way once they got to college. Just me and one other girl had any kind of boyfriend, and I let her give up all her juicy details, letting the group's attention stay on her. Once she decided she had said enough, she looked over to me and asked about my guy.

"He's good...really sweet, and funny. I really like him a lot." I couldn't bring myself to tell them I was head over heels in love with him...not yet at least.

"Is he another freshman?"

I paled a little, "No. He's...older."

"Like a junior? Senior?"

I smirked, thinking how much he'd hate it if I told them he was a senior alright. "Um, no. He's not a student." I couldn't lie to my friends...I just couldn't.

"OH MY GOD! Morgan! Are you sleeping with one of your professors?" my friend Sabrina asked, far too loudly for my comfort.

I stared at her, completely gob smacked. Before I could answer, everyone else piled in, giving me a hard time, and while I couldn't lie to them, I couldn't tell them the truth either. My face grew more and more red as they came up with different scenarios. Rather than fighting it, I played along and hoped to god they all knew I was joking.

We had been at the restaurant for two, going on three hours, and the dinner crowd was starting to trickle in. We paid our bills and headed to the parking lot. Sabrina suggested everyone get together for New Year's. The group agreed it sounded like fun, but I stayed quiet. She asked me if I was going to come and I smiled shyly and told them I already had plans.

"With who?" I gave her a pointed look. "Wait...you're not with one of your professors?," Sabrina teased.

"No. I'm not."

"Well...fine. Stay secretive then."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, don't be like that, guys. It's just...still kind of new. I don't want to make it any bigger than it really is," I lied through my teeth. Ugh. I knew what Sean meant. Not being able to tell my friends was killing me.

"Alright, alright," Shane tried smoothing the situation. "Well, have fun. It was good seeing you."

I hugged my friends goodbye and headed to my car. Sean had said he had a lot of stuff that needed to get done before the end of the year, so I headed home, not wanting to bother him. Along the way, I devised a plan for New Year's...and started praying that it would work.

New Year's Eve finally came. I had packed an over-night bag and had a grocery bag of snacks I had bought on one of mom's errand runs. I had told my parents about my friends planning a little get together. My mom kept giving me looks that showed she was not convinced, but she stayed true to her word and didn't pry or openly doubt me. No, I just had to live with the guilt of bold face lying to my parents. I tried to rationalize – was it really a lie? My friends were having a party, and I was going to a friend's house...just not the same house as the rest of my friends. I shouldered my bag and headed to the living room.

"Okay, I'm going. See you next year!" I announced to my parents.

Dad looked up at me, "Alright, kiddo. Have fun."

Mom gave me another knowing look. "Yes, but not too much fun," she warned.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be careful," hoping she got the point.

Before she could say anything else, I headed out the door. A few flakes had started to fall, lightly dusting the ground with white, but nothing was sticking to the roads yet. I vaguely remember hearing a weather report calling for winter weather, but didn't pay much attention, focusing instead on spending the night with Sean. Still, if there was supposed to be snow, I figured I shouldn't park on the road, so I pulled into Sean's driveway. I all but ran up to his front door and knocked.

The door swung open, and my eyes poured over Sean in his worn jeans, superman slippers, and an incredibly comfortable looking sweater – just right for cuddling. "It's about time you got here."

I scoffed at him as I walked in, dropping my bags on the floor by the door. "You said four o'clock. It's three forty-five!"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he asked, his voice low and husky. He shut the door behind me and stepped closer to wrap his arms around me.

"Um...since the day after Christmas?" I hazarded a guess while running my hands up his arms to meet behind his neck.

He shook his head. "Since the last time you spent the night. I get you all to myself, and I'm keeping you as long as I can." He lowered his head and kissed me softly, at least at first. Our kiss turned passionate, as if we suddenly couldn't get close enough, couldn't taste enough, couldn't get enough of each other. He broke the kiss and murmured low in my ear, "Come on. Let's get the shopping out of the way so I can get you back here and we can get back to this." He accented his point, squeezing my butt before releasing me to slip on his shoes and a very warm looking pea coat. God, he looked good enough to eat in that coat. _Later, Morgan...later,_ I reminded myself.

We took my car to the grocery store, grabbing a frozen pizza, a couple frozen appetizers, and a roll of cookie dough. "You really think we're gonna eat all this?" I asked him.

"Hey, you never know. The weather guy was saying it's supposed to snow pretty bad tonight. Gotta keep you fed and...happy," he winked at me. "Speaking of, we ought to get bread, milk and eggs."

We walked toward the bakery, then toward the dairy aisle. "Why is it everyone gets bread and milk when it snows?"

Sean looked down at me. "Ya know, I don't know. Guess back in the day they were just staples that you didn't want to run out of."

"Back in the day...before frozen food and decent refrigeration? You know, your childhood?" I teased. I grabbed a package of bacon and started down the aisle.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Oh you are fucking asking for it," he growled at me.

I gave him a cheesy smile and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, calm down. I'm just kidding. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Damn right you will," he mumbled.

"Sean..." I whined petulantly, "please don't be mad. I'll make you French toast tomorrow...now that we've got all the ingredients."

"I'll hold you to that, but you are still gonna get it."

We walked toward the front of the store to pay, Sean grabbing a bottle of champagne along the way. My stomach started bubbling as the idea of spending my night with him became closer to a reality. We grabbed the grocery bags and headed to the parking lot, finding the snow coming down quite a bit harder now.

I unlocked my car, slid behind the steering wheel and started the car, trying to warm up the interior. Without a word, Sean reached into the back seat for my ice scraper and started clearing off my windshield and windows. I couldn't stop the smile from stretching across my face. _Sigh...what a gentleman._ When he got back in the car, I leaned over, reached to hold his face in my hands, and brought him in for a quick kiss. I released him and put the car in gear to drive off.

"What was that for?"

I looked at him, confused that he had to ask, "For cleaning off my car for me."

He shrugged, "What was I gonna do? Sit in here while you did it?"

I giggled, "You're so sweet. I just love you."

"Love you, too," he said softly, looking at me, a wonderful tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the age joke earlier," I admitted. "I really didn't mean it."

"Eh," he shrugged again. "Already over it." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Don't think I'm not gonna get you back, though."

I grinned, "Bring it."

"You don't know what you're asking for, girlie."

We carried on our back and forth teasing the rest of the car ride to his house. I grabbed the groceries while he set my wiper blades so they pointed up and away from the windshield, then hurried up the walkway to open the front door for me. I went straight to the kitchen to put all the food away, then grabbed my bag of snacks that I had brought with me earlier and arranged them on the counter. I felt Sean's warm hands circle my hips and his lips graze along my neck. I grinned and spun in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself close, pressing my breasts against his strong chest.

His hands increased the pressure on my hips and I was suddenly airborne; Sean lifted me to sit on the countertop. His hands ran from my hips, down my thighs, until they landed on my knees, gently pushing them apart. He stepped into the space between my legs, bringing our bodies flush together, all the while teasing and tempting me with kisses along my neck, my jaw, that sensitive spot just behind my ear.

"I want you. Now," he breathed into my ear. His hands found the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me in one easy motion, then reached behind me to undo the clasp of my bra. Once he had discarded the garment, he tightened his grip on me, bringing me back into his strong embrace. The soft fabric created a delicious friction on my breasts, bringing my nipples to tight peaks.

Still, it wasn't enough. I fought to bring my arms to his waist and tried to pull his sweater up, making little progress. Sean leaned back and pulled it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He brought his hands to the sides of my face, kissing me tenderly as his fingertips trailed down my back, my sides, landing at my waist. His expert fingers unfastened the button of my jeans and lowered my zipper.

The next thing I knew I was in the air again, his arms wrapped around me, his hands cupping my ass. He carried me from the counter to the kitchen table; it was small, but sturdy. He laid me down on the table top and dragged his fingers over my skin, bringing goose bumps to my over-sensitized skin. When his hands met my waist line again, he tugged sharply at my pants and underwear, lifting me part way off the table as he fought to get me completely naked.

Once my pants were lying in a heap on the floor, Sean stepped between my legs, parting my thighs, and started teasing my clit with his fingers, then stroking up and down my pussy, already dripping wet in anticipation of him. He plunged his long fingers into me, caressing my inner walls. "Oh, baby...I love how you're always so wet for me." He made quick work of his own pants, undoing them and shoving them over his hips, just enough for his erection to spring free.

My body rocked hard against the table as he slammed into me, forcing a loud groan to rip from my throat. He held tight to my hips as he pounded into me, then ran his hands down my thighs, past my knees, my calves until his was gripping my ankles and bringing them to rest on his shoulders. He leaned into me, practically bending me in half. The angle was exquisite; Sean was very well endowed anyway, but the way he was taking me now made it feel like he was stretching me more than ever before. I was helpless to stay quiet when every move he made created a feeling of absolute ecstasy inside me. In no time at all, I could feel my orgasm building. My hands gripped his biceps as he thrust into me, reaching places he never had before.

I was on the brink of climaxing, closing my eyes and letting the sensations take hold, when I felt a sudden sharp pain on my ass, accompanied by a loud _SMACK! _My eyes snapped open in surprise to see Sean's wicked grin beaming down at me. He spanked me again, and I nearly jumped off the table. His hands found my hips again and kept up his pace. "Cum for me, Morgan. Come on, baby."

My orgasm ripped through me at his command. My screams of pure bliss echoed around the kitchen. Sean continued thrusting into me as waves of pleasure washed over me; suddenly I felt him pull out of me, leaving me feeling empty, my body missing him already. I felt his hot spray of cum splatter on the backs of my thighs, dripping down my ass.

He ran his hands gently up and down my legs, guiding them to rest on his hips. We were both breathing hard, trying to catch our breath. Sean leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "You okay?"

I nodded and answered breathlessly, "Yeah...that was...really good." I swallowed then grinned at him. "You got a little rough there, didn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He matched my grin, "I told you I'd get you back. Teasing me about being old...that oughta teach ya, you little whipper snapper."

I let out a loud laugh and pulled him down for another kiss. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too. Let's get you cleaned up and get to ringing in the new year."

"You mean that's not what we just did?"

Sean pulled me upright again and kissed me, pouring all sorts of passion and promise into the kiss. "Trust me, Morgan, I've got much more planned for tonight."

**Okay, this chapter was just NOT working with me – dang muse was being a royal bitch. I'm very sorry for the delay in updating. On top of that, once I got going, I realized if I kept going until all their "festivities" were written out, I may never get to update. So, this will be a 2, maybe even 3 part chapter. The good news is now I know where I'm going with this...at least to get them through New Years. So enjoy, and please, leave a comment letting me know what you think, what you'd like to see happen, thoughts, comments, questions, complaints, whatever. Thanks for all your follows and reviews so far – they mean the world to me.**

**Kind of random, but when I work on these stories, I usually have my iTunes on shuffle. While working on this chapter, Let it Be came on. Sigh...shine...until tomorrow. Just wanted to put that out there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 9**

I followed Sean into his man cave, where he kept all his 'toys.' We ran through our list of options as far as what do to pass the time before midnight. He had seemingly hundreds of movies to choose from, board games, all kinds of different video games; I swear he was like a big kid sometimes. We decided that the board games were out of the question, since it was just the two of us, and instead opted to play some PS3. He picked WWE '14. I had fun creating my own kick ass wrestler, but complained that I'd never played before and had an unfair advantage. Sean gave me a crash course, though none of his pointers were really sticking in my brain. Instead of any kind of strategy, I just kept hitting random buttons and hoped for the best.

Apparently I was some sort of savant at the game, and pinned his character quickly. I giggled at his scowl and accepted his rematch, feeling a little guilty when I beat him again. "This is a stupid game, anyway," he grumbled and I held back a snicker.

I set down my controller and crawled over to straddle his lap. "Aww, don't be upset baby. You can pin me later," I teased and kissed him sweetly. His hands roamed over my back, my hips, up my chest to cup my breasts. I giggled against him, "Hmm, unless you'd rather pin me right now," I murmured, trying to sound seductive, grinding my pelvis against his.

He growled in my ear, "You're gonna kill me, girl."

"Hell of a way to go, don't you think?"

"It truly would be," he agreed. "Later, though, okay?" he asked and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I nodded, only mildly disappointed (I was still a little tingly from our last time), and climbed off him.

He switched games out, putting in a virtual sports game. We played a couple matches of tennis, each of us winning once, then switched to bowling, where he thoroughly stomped me. Apparently I wasn't following through well enough, so he started giving pointers. "You know, this is why I don't do sports. I'm not coordinated at all."

"Nah, you just need a little help. Here," he came up behind me and pressed my back to his front. His left hand rested on my waist while he slid his right hand from my shoulder down to my hand, his fingers wrapping around mine. "Pull back nice and slow, keep your arm straight, and when you follow through, it's like your reaching out to shake hands with the pins." He extended our arms together, holding them parallel to the ground, his chin coming up to rest on my shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my neck, nipping and teasing at my skin.

I turned into him, sliding my arms around him, and reached up on my tiptoes for a kiss. I meant for it to stay quick, innocent, but Sean had other ideas. His lips moved against mine, his mouth insistent. He licked at my lips, and I opened to him immediately. Our tongues danced together, tasting each other, drawing sighs and moans as our kiss continued to grow deeper.

After a short eternity, and yet all too soon, Sean pulled back, breaking our kiss. "Come on, sweetheart, let's finish the game and then we'll get dinner going." He turned me to face the screen and released my shoulders, swatting me on the butt before giving me space to take my turn.

We finally got through all ten frames (Sean won, of course), and we headed back to the kitchen.

Sean started up the oven, preheating it for the pizza we'd brought back with us from the store. I began preparing the rest of the food, mixing together the dip for the chips I'd brought, pouring them into a large bowl, then arranging potato skins onto a cookie sheet before placing the frozen pizza on the pizza stone.

"You certainly seem to be comfortable working in my kitchen, Sean commented from his spot leaning against the counter.

I smirked at him, "Yeah, and I'm barefoot, too. Only thing missing is..."

"Don't even fucking say it," he cut me off, his tone completely serious.

"Wow. Okay. It was just a joke," I tried to appease him. "You...you don't want kids, then?" Geez, we've been together for how long and we're already having this conversation?

Sean chewed on his bottom lip, and I knew he was thinking everything through before answering me. He walked over to me, enfolded me in his arms, and held my gaze. "Morgan, I love you. I love you a lot. Not a day goes by when I don't wish things were different for us." He paused and took a deep breath, his voice lowering, "I've been thinking a lot about where this is going."

"Sean, you're kind of scaring me," I whimpered.

He smiled down at me. "Let me finish." His hands skimmed up my back, then trailed down my arms, holding my hands in his. "I can't seem to get enough of you. It's killing me that I can't tell my best friend how very much in love I am...how much I love you. Even more than that, I hate that in a couple weeks, you're going to be five hours away from me. I don't know how to handle all that."

"Sean, seriously," I begged, my voice shaking, my hands trembling in his. Tears were threatening against the back of my eyeballs. "Are you..." my voice broke. I swallowed and tried again, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"God, no!" Sean all but yelled. "Morgan, I...Jesus, I don't know. It's crazy, completely fucking insane, but I...shit this is coming out all wrong." He breathed heavily, looking at our joined hands. "I would never, ever, ask you to give up any of your plans. I don't want you to even think about dropping out of college or anything, but I want you...I want more of you...all to myself. The secrecy aside, I think being five hours away from you for weeks, months on end, might just drive me crazy. I just, I can't help but wonder...I need to know whether or not you think the same things."

I stared up at him. "Oh, Sean," I murmured, resting my hand along his stubble-covered cheek. To be honest, I hadn't thought a ton about what would happen between us when I went back to school. I did know we needed to figure out a way to tell my dad, but that was a whole dilemma in itself. I sighed heavily, "Truthfully, I haven't really thought a lot about it. I guess I've been more focused on just being with you and not worrying about the future." My heart broke a little as I saw his face fall. "But that doesn't mean it's not important to me," I was quick to add. "I hate hiding this from everyone, and I dread every minute I'm not spending with you."

Sean hung and shook his head, "I just...I don't know." After a long minute he raised his head, his eyes meeting mine again. "The thing is, I do...I do want kids. I don't want to just date anymore. I want to have a family eventually. I want something that has a future, I want something...real."

My eyes grew wide as it dawned on me just what he was saying. My mouth hung open, unable to find words to reply.

"Look, I told you, I know it's crazy. I'm not expecting anything, I don't need any kind of answer. I just want to know if...if that's something you want, too. Just think about it, okay?"

I nodded silently, still not able to find my voice. I jumped slightly at the sound of the stove beeping, alerting us that the oven was hot enough for the pizza. I smiled shyly up at Sean, squeezed his hands in mine then released them, moving to put the pizza in, and set the timer. Once I had closed the oven door, I leaned against the counter, not unlike Sean had been standing earlier.

"Sean, I just don't know what to say. I mean, this is kind of huge."

He nodded, "I know it is. I'm sorry, I don't mean to freak you out. I just...I want you to know where I'm coming from, what I'm looking for." His features were full of anxiety and something that looked a lot like remorse. He came over to me and kissed my forehead, "Look, let's not worry about it right now. Let's just enjoy tonight and have some fun, okay?"

Yeah, because I can just forget a conversation like that. I put on a brave smile and replied, "Okay."

We moved into the living room and flipped through the channels on TV looking for something worth watching while we waited for the pizza to finish. We sat together on the couch, his arm draped across my shoulders, but there was definite tension between us. I kept feeling his gaze fall on me, but fought the urge to turn and face him, afraid of what I'd find in his expression. My mind was racing, processing what Sean had just told me.

Where did I see our relationship going? I loved Sean, that was certain. I'd had crushes before, crushes that never went anywhere, and the feelings I had for Sean were very different, far more evolved than just a crush. The thing is, besides high school crushes, I didn't really have anything to compare this to. Did that matter? I thought of how I felt when I'm with him, how he takes care of me; how we can just talk and talk for hours and never run out of things to say, but then we can just sit together and not need to say a word. I knew I was head over heels in love with Sean, and that he loved me in return. Was that enough?

I felt his eyes land on me again and turned to meet his gaze. Our eyes locked on each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing - neither of us could just let the conversation go. He was silently waiting for my answer. Could I see us in the long term? Seeing the uneasiness in his eyes made my heart melt for him. I imagined what it would be like to spend every night in his arms, to wake up next to him every morning, to take care of each other. I didn't want anyone else; somehow I knew no one would ever make me feel the way Sean did.

I gave him a small smile and reached up to kiss him, giving him my silent answer. His hand came up to cup my face, his arm tightening around me, pulling me closer to his body, deepening our kiss. I climbed up onto my knees and swung one leg over him, straddling him as I'd done earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, unhurriedly. His hands stayed planted on my hips, holding me to him.

We kissed until we were breathless, breaking apart from each other and gasping for air. I breathed against him, "I love you, Sean. I love you so much," before pressing my lips firmly against his. Our tongues met again in a delicate dance and he moaned into my mouth. His fingers sneaked under my shirt, sending shivers up and down my spine.

Before we could get any further, the timer sounded indicating the pizza was done. I groaned against him and peeled myself away from him, stumbling slightly as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled open the oven door and took out our dinner, replacing the pizza stone with the cookie sheet loaded with snacks for later. I cut the pizza, serving each of us a couple pieces, and brought the plates into the living room.

"I'm thinking I like how comfortable you are in my kitchen," Sean grinned at me as he took his plate.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not making you any sandwiches any time soon," I joked back at him. "What do you want to drink?"

He shrugged, taking his plate of pizza, "Whatever's in the fridge. I'm not picky."

I returned to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, grabbing two bottles of beer. When I came back to him on the couch, he cocked an eyebrow at me as he accepted his drink. "What?" I asked. "Just wanted to ring in the new year right."

"Watch it, girlie," he admonished me half-heartedly as I sat on the couch next to him. I tucked my feet up under me and started eating. Little by little, the tension between us relaxed.

We spent the night watching stupid movies, talking through most of them, quoting along with our favorite lines. I found my place beside him again, snuggled into his side; his hand would idly run through my hair or trail down my arm, tracing small circles on my waist while his palm warmed my hip. We would kiss every now and again, but it never led to anything more than just kissing.

It was just before midnight, so we turned off the movie we were watching and tuned in to the ball drop. Sean grabbed the bottle of champagne from the fridge. As the countdown reached the last thirty seconds, he popped the cork and filled our glasses with the bubbly liquid. He set the bottle on the coffee table and held my hand as we counted down the last ten seconds together. As the crowd on TV erupted into shouts of celebration, we turned and faced each other.

"Happy New Year, Morgan," he murmured, raising his glass in the air.

"Happy New Year, Sean," I whispered back and clinked our glasses together. He bent his head to kiss me. This was different than all the times earlier this evening; his kiss held more urgency, more insistence, than before. He pulled himself away and I almost fell over into him. I watched as Sean brought his glass to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. I followed suit, both of us finishing our drink in one pull. He took both of our glasses and set them on the coffee table.

Sean turned back to face me and instantly combed his fingers through my hair, crushing a kiss to my lips. I ran my hands up his chest, feeling his well-defined pectorals, up over his shoulders, threading my fingers through his shaggy hair. Our mouths moved together beautifully; he tasted delicious, partly from the champagne and partly just Sean...mostly just Sean. His hands drifted down my back, grabbing tightly onto my hips and pulling me intimately close to him, our hips coming together almost magnetically. I could feel his very obvious arousal grinding against me, causing a wonderful pull deep in my belly. I sighed as his lips left mine in search of my neck, kissing, licking, gently biting; his hands travelled lower and grabbed my ass. "Sean," I breathed, a prayer, a plea.

He pulled his head up and our eyes met; his full of fire, full of passion. If I didn't want him so badly, I might have felt intimidated, might have looked away, but I met him step for step, not backing down. He moved against me, walking me backwards, into the kitchen and toward the hallway leading back to his bedroom. We kissed the entire way back, giggling as we ran into the walls as we veered off course, lost in our embrace. Finally he turned me toward his room, across to his bed.

He paused momentarily to pull the comforter back then returned his hands to my waist, pulling gently at the bottom of my shirt. I raised my arms over my head, letting him pull my shirt over my head; his hands skimmed over every inch of me, teasing along my spine, my waist, my stomach. His fingertips dragged along my ribcage, meeting behind me, expertly undoing the clasp of my bra, then dragging the straps down my shoulders. His lips explored all over my skin, caressing my shoulder, my collarbone, down the space between my breasts. His hands covered me, kneaded me, teasing my nipples into sharp peaks between his thumbs and fingers. Wetness began to pool between my legs; my breath was coming in short little gasps. I held on to his strong arms for dear life.

I needed to feel him against me; I reached for the bottom of his sweater and tugged upwards until his took over and all but tore it off over his head. Our bodies met instantly, my breasts pushing against his beautifully muscled torso as his mouth sought mine again. He pushed me backwards, gently. I caught myself when the back of my knees hit the mattress, then sat down. His arms came around me and lifted me to lay me down on the pillows then joined me, lying on top of me. His weight felt amazing, tantalizing on top of me, settling into the cradle of my pelvis and pressing me into the mattress. He propped himself up on his elbows and he began kissing his way down my body again.

He moved slowly, with precision, not wanting to miss a single inch of my skin. His mouth finally found my breasts, wrapping around each of my nipples in turn, sucking sweetly on them until they were taut between his lips. I sighed as he applied more suction, until the sensation was just this side of painful, and electricity traveled from my breast to the place between my legs. I wanted him so badly, but never wanted this delicious torment to end. He gently bit down on me and my hips bucked against his instinctively. His tongue drew tight circles around the tight peak, alternating between licking, sucking, biting until I was ready to scream.

My fingers wound themselves into his hair, and I pulled gently. "Sean, I swear if you keep this up, I think I'm going to cum."

He looked up at me with a wicked grin, "That's the idea, sweetheart." My eyes widened as he switched to the other side and began the process all over again, though this time, his hand covered the side he had just abandoned, his fingers pinching and twisting as his mouth worked wonders. I moaned throatily at the sensations he was causing; between his mouth, his hands, and his body pressing against mine, it was all becoming too much. I arched my back, pushing my breasts into him, then bucked my hips against his, finding the friction there that I needed between my legs.

My thighs started to shake and my breath caught in my throat. Finally a warm, tingling feeling spread from the top of my head, down my spine, curling into my toes. I groaned loudly, calling out his name, and I felt Sean smiling against me. "Well...there's one," he murmured, then trailed his mouth further down my belly, teasing my navel with his tongue.

He dragged his fingers down my sides, eventually finding the waist of my jeans, popping open the button and lowering the zipper. He shifted his weight, kneeling between my legs, and curled his fingers under my jeans, into the elastic of my panties, and began slowly dragging them over my hips. As he revealed each inch of my skin, his lips were there to greet it, placing open mouth kisses lower and lower on my belly. I planted my feet on the bed and pushed my hips off the mattress so he could divest me of the rest of my clothes. He crawled backward, pulling my pants with him, until I was completely naked in front of him.

Anticipation flowed through me, causing me to shiver as I waited for his next move. At last his placed his warm hands on my knees, applying gentle pressure, pushing them wide apart, exposing my womanhood to him. "My god, Morgan. You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently before trailing his hands down my thighs. He adjusted himself on the bed so he was lying between my legs. He braced his shoulders against the backs of my thighs, wrapping his arms around my legs, spreading me wide. He kissed and licked along the crease of my thighs, teasing the very sensitive skin there. He pressed soft kisses all over, all the time inching closer to my center.

Just when I thought I couldn't take his teasing anymore, I felt the tip of his tongue lick along the seam of my lower lips, parting them just slightly. He ran his tongue slowly upward until he reached the spot just above my clit. He dove in again, delving deeper this time, following the same course and pace. His third time I felt him teasing my entrance, his tongue lingering there, tracing up and down my opening. "God, you taste good," he muttered against me, the vibrations of his husky baritone voice causing a delightful shock to my core.

His tongue slid into me again, lapping at my inner walls, his nose nuzzling against my clit. He dragged the flat of his tongue upward, covering every bit of my sensitive bud. I bucked my hips upward, trying to maintain contact as he swirled the tip of his tongue around me, tracing enticing patterns against me. I ground my pelvis against him, and he tightened his grip around my thighs, holding me in place as he continued his assault. Unable to move the lower half of my body, I reached down and grabbed his hair, trying to anchor him to where I needed him the most.

He flicked his tongue up and down as he released one of my legs, trailing his fingers on my skin as he traced his way to my center, sliding a finger deep inside me. I groaned loudly at the feeling of him pushing in and out of me. He added a second finger and continued shoving them inside me, moving them all around, curling into me to caress that special spot that was sure to send me over the edge. He massaged against my inner walls as he attached his lips around my clit, sucking lightly at first, then increasing pressure and grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh, then sucking, then biting. If I had pulled any harder on his hair, he would have two bald spots on the top of his head, but I couldn't stop. It was all I could do to scream over and over, "Oh my god! Sean!" as he refused to ease up on my delicate flesh, holding me down as a willing hostage to his mouth and fingers.

I could feel my pussy clench around his fingers over and over, wave after wave of intense pleasure crashing over me; my screams of release left my throat feeling hoarse and my lungs empty of any air. My body shook all over as my orgasm continued to rip through me. Any time I could actually catch my breath, another moan of pure bliss was torn from my lungs, and Sean still would not release me. I wasn't sure if this was one long orgasm or several quick ones; either way, I had lost all control of any muscles, leaving me completely unable to move even if I wanted to.

Sean withdrew his fingers and licked the juices from my dripping pussy, then sucked his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off. He kissed the outer lips of my womanhood, then just over my clit, slowly working his way up my belly, across my breasts, finally reaching my mouth where he slid his tongue for a long, passionate kiss. "That's gotta be two, maybe even three. You okay?" I wasn't sure I was capable of speech yet, so I nodded and smiled weakly, eyes drooping shut, my muscles still only holding the strength of melting Jell-o. "Think you can cum again for me?" he asked with another wicked grin.

My eyes snapped wide open and I watched him lean over to the night stand and grab a condom. He made quick work of unwrapping then unrolling it onto his cock. He positioned himself perfectly between my legs, waiting at my entrance as he let his weight rest on top of me. He kissed me again as he slid into me. Even after the powerful orgasm I just experienced, my body was ready for him immediately, suddenly reenergized and welcoming his complete possession of me. I marveled at how perfectly we fit together.

He reached down and pulled my legs wider, giving him complete access to my pussy, burying himself inside me all the way to the hilt. My muscles were still quivering from my last orgasm, making Sean feel absolutely huge inside me, as if he were stretching me, splitting me in two, and I loved every second of it. It was like he was claiming me as his all over again, and there was something undeniably sexy about the whole thing.

He hitched my legs up over his hips, wrapping my calves around him, then returned his full weight on top of me, sliding his arms underneath me, holding me tight against him. There wasn't an inch of our bodies that wasn't touching once my arms came around him, hugging him to me, my nails running up and down his back as he slowly, deliberately, drove into me.

Sean kept an incredibly slow pace, kissing me all over my neck, my cheeks, along my jaw; he was taking his time with me, making sweet, gentle, unhurried love to me. I heard him softly grunting and moaning in my ear, sending chills all over my body as I heard him whisper, "Mmm...Morgan...you feel so good...God...so hot and so tight...so perfect wrapped around me."

My voice was still soft, still recovering from my screams, "Sean...you feel...incredible...oh my god...oh, right there...please..."

"You like that, baby?" he whispered seductively as he suddenly thrust hard into me, hitting my sweet spot head on. I groaned in satisfaction and he pushed into me again, just as hard, then easing off. "I love taking my time with you, baby. I love that you're all mine."

"Yes, Sean...I'm yours...please...please..." I begged for him, pleaded, needing him to give me my final release which was starting to build, slowly burning me from the inside out.

He shifted his hips, his pubic bone rubbing against my clit as he took me from a slightly different angle. The pressure inside me continued to build, threatening to erupt again. Every move he made created a whirlwind of sensations inside me; he bent his neck and licked at my nipple, sucking it into his mouth harshly, causing me to gasp sharply and release a loud moan. "Oh, Sean...please..."

He began moving infinitesimally faster, with more insistence, driving into me harder. "Oh, Morgan...come on, baby...cum for me...I want to feel you cum around me." His words echoed in my ears, and I gave myself over to every sensation swirling around and inside me. I let his perfect body make me irrevocably his as he increased his tempo, thrusting deep inside me, deeper than I remember him ever going before.

I clung tight to his back as my orgasm exploded from within me, not caring if I was leaving marks, if I was drawing blood, if he would be deaf from my screaming in his ear. "Oh my god, Sean...oh...yes!" My pussy clenched tightly around him, but it didn't slow him down or relax his thrusts, drawing my climax out, making it last and last.

"Oh, Morgan," he murmured in my ear. "Marry me," he whispered as he thrust one final time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 10**

My body stilled, frozen in place. My eyes snapped open, wide with disbelief, locking on his beautiful green ones. "S...Sean..." I stammered, "wh...what did you say?"

Sean whispered against me, "Marry me, Morgan." He kissed me tenderly and tightened his arms around me, still buried deep inside me. "I love you so much. I've never wanted anything the way I want you. Marry me."

I could only blink back at him, shocked into silence. Finally I found my voice, but everything I tried to say only came out as partial sentences, my brain all but fried, due to the combination of Sean's sudden marriage proposal and the four mind-blowing orgasms Sean had just given me. "Sean...I...are you...Sean we...we just..."

"Just what?" he finally stopped me. He rolled off of me to lie next to me. He reached under the covers and a moment later deposited the used condom in the waste basket near the bed. Sean carefully, gently, slid his arms around me, as if he was afraid that moving too quickly would cause me to bolt. When I was finally settled in his embrace, he kissed my temple and continued, speaking softly.

"We just what? Started going out? Morgan, we've known each other literally all your life. There is very little we don't already know about each other, and anything we don't know, we'll learn together."

He had a point. "Yes, but Sean...there's just...so much to think about."

"I know that, sweetheart," Sean whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"And you know I love you?"

"Yes, I know that, but..."

"Morgan, I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, but one day. That's all." He traced the side of my face with the backs of his fingers. His eyes were glistening in the soft light as he searched my face for a hint of an answer.

My mind was reeling, the proverbial wheels spinning as I tried to come up with an answer for him. A sudden wave of fatigue washed over me. I vaguely remembered the last time I had spent the night in his bed. Sean-induced orgasms when mixed with his beyond comfortable bed were a dangerous combination, apparently. I gazed up at him, "You have the absolute worst timing, you know."

He frowned down at me, concern crossing his features. An unbidden yawn escaped me. His frown turned to a grin. "Did I wear you out?"

I finished my yawn and snuggled in closer to him, "That's putting it mildly. I think it's incredibly unfair of you to ask me to make a decision this huge after...all that."

Sean gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "Alright. You sleep. I'll be right back." He scooted out from under the covers, slipped on his underwear and padded barefoot down the hall. A brief thought of "Where is he going?" flitted through my mind before sleep overtook me.

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed and incredibly safe as I felt Sean's strong arms wrapped around me. His front was pressed against my back, enveloping me in his protection, his warmth, his love. I turned in his arms, incrementally so as not to wake him, until I was looking at him, taking him in. He was beyond handsome when he was awake; he was positively adorable asleep. Any tension he carried in his face melted away with his dreams; he looked so innocent.

Ah, but I knew better.

His blonde hair had fallen in front of his eyes, hiding the side of his face from me. It took all my willpower not to rake his hair back with my fingers. Instead, my eyes examined his sleeping form; his sculpted arms still wrapped around me, his firm muscular chest covered with a light layer of crisp, curly hair. My gaze ventured further down as I fought the urge to reach out and touch him, to run my fingers over his taut stomach, to tease my fingertips through the darker arrow of hair leading to his pelvis. I peeked further under the covers and found that delicious "V" that outlined his lower abdomen, pointing directly to his crotch.

Temptation was winning out over my self-control. I noticed in the dim morning light drifting under the comforter that Sean was definitely experiencing some...morning stiffness. I giggled to myself; my willpower depleted, I slowly moved my hand and placed it between my legs. (I didn't want the shock of a cold hand to startle him out of his sleep.) Once I was satisfied that my hand was warm enough, I pulled the comforter back up to cover him completely.

I was suddenly grateful for Sean's ultra-comfortable tempur-pedic mattress. I could move all I wanted and he wouldn't be shaken awake. Still, erring on the side of caution, I slowly crept below the covers, clothing myself in the darkness of the thick blanket, blindly finding my way to the waistband of his underwear. Oh-so-carefully, I pulled the elastic away from his body and held it in my left hand part way down his thighs, releasing his impressive length. Feeling very naughty, I reached with my right hand and gently wrapped my fingers around him. He was warm, hard, like velvet on steel.

I stopped my plan of action momentarily and listened for any sign that he was waking up. This just wouldn't be as much fun if he was already awake. Satisfied by the sounds of his gentle, uninterrupted snoring and his lack of any movement, I brought my mouth toward my hand. I ran the tip of my tongue around the head of his cock and felt him gently stir next to me, but then settle back down again. I repeated the motion, this time taking his head into my mouth and sliding my lips off him, closing them to kiss the very tip. Sean moaned above me in his sleep but still hadn't moved. Feeling bold, I took more of him into my mouth, letting my saliva coat his shaft, helping my lips to slide smoothly down his length.

Sean was definitely waking up now, his moans growing louder, more insistent. He barely moved, only bucking his hips upward once or twice as my mouth and hand moved in tandem, pumping and sucking and teasing him into a frenzy. His sexy morning voice spurred me on, "Oh...shit...yes...mmm, yeah baby...just like that."

I kept bobbing my head up and down, feeling his balls start to twitch against my hand. An errant thought entered my mind, making a mental note that the next time I did this for him, I would definitely want to explore that particular area further. For now, I focused on the task at hand, so to speak, wanting to bring Sean pleasure as he had done to me so many times last night.

Sean released a loud groan as he exploded in my mouth. I drank greedily everything he offered me and began cleaning him off with my tongue. Little by little, he began to soften in my hand, twitching now and again as I placed kisses along his skin.

I kissed my way back up his torso, straddling him, inching my way out from under the covers until my head peeked out and I greeted him with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good morning," I purred.

"It certainly is," Sean grinned while wrapping his arms around my waist, anchoring me to him. "Not that I'm complaining, but just what brought that on?"

I smiled down at him. There was really no reason other than I wanted to. I hadn't woken up planning it or anything. Why did the bear climb over the mountain? Because it was there. I couldn't exactly tell him that, though. "Um...Happy New Year?"

Sean laughed loudly, "Well, that's certainly starting the year off right." My hair had fallen down in front of my face. He tucked the loose strands behind my ears and said, "You are amazing," before bringing me down for a long, heated, luxurious kiss. I melted into him, just for a moment or two, before suddenly pulling back and crawling off of him and out of the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, sounding more confused than angry.

I grinned at him as I found his sweater still laying on the floor and pulled it over my head. I absolutely swam in it, but didn't care. "Well, first I have to pee, then I thought I'd make some breakfast." I scampered down the hall, hearing him chuckle in the bedroom behind me. I was elated that my impromptu morning call had gone so well.

I found my way through Sean's kitchen cabinets easily and realized he had cleaned up the counters and put all the leftover food away. _So that's where he went last night._ I smiled to myself as I pulled frying pans as quietly as I could from their hiding places and placed them on the stove top. I quickly prepared the French toast, adding cinnamon and vanilla to the mix, just like my mom does. I made a mental note to call mom and dad this morning and wish them a Happy New Year, wondering just how long I could stay here at Sean's without raising their suspicions.

I started cooking the pieces of French toast, along with several slices of bacon. I found a couple coffee mugs and started up the Keurig machine. Once the bacon was done cooking, I drained most of the grease from the pan and started cooking a batch of scrambled eggs in the remaining drippings. The smell must have made its way through the house because moments later Sean came padding down the hallway, dressed in an old T-shirt and pajama pants and...were those socks with top hats on them? I scooped the eggs into a serving bowl and placed it on the table. "Nice socks," I commented.

"Thanks," he chuckled and hoisted his pants legs up, revealing Abraham Lincoln's face resting on his shins. I laughed at his odd collection of socks and continued setting the table. I pulled my feet up, sitting cross-legged on the chair, pulling the bottom of his sweater over my knees. We both tucked in to our meal. "This is delicious, babe," he said with his mouth half full.

I grinned at him; he acted like such a big kid sometimes. He leaned over and gave me a syrupy sticky kiss on the side of my neck. "Ugh!" I exclaimed, shrugging away from him playfully and giggling.

When we had finished eating, I moved to clean up the table, but he stopped me. "I got this. You cooked, I'll clean." I couldn't argue with his logic. I unwound my legs from beneath me and moved into the living room. I pulled open the blinds covering the large front window and gasped at what I saw.

The weather man had been right; it had snowed, all night apparently, and was still coming down heavily. There had to have been close to a foot of the white powder covering every surface. I stood watching the peaceful scene for a while taking it all in. I looked at the utility wires and tree branches, weighed down under all the added precipitation. Then I realized there were icicles hanging from every surface. This wasn't just snow – there had to have been an ice storm sometime last night which tapered off into snow.

Yeah, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The realization reminded me that I needed to call home. I rummaged through my purse and grabbed my phone and called mom's cell. She answered on the third ring; I briefly wondered if I had woken her up. "Hello?"

"Happy New Year!" I exclaimed.

I could hear mom's smile through the phone, "Happy New Year, honey. Did you have fun last night?" Her tone was guarded, but not angry.

"Yeah. We played games, watched some movies, ate a bunch of junk. Have you seen outside yet?" I changed subjects before she could ask any more about last night's activities. I hadn't said anything untrue, but didn't want to give mom the chance to press for more details.

"No. We're still in bed." I heard my father mumble something in the background. "Your father says Happy New Year, too."

"Hi Dad! Happy New Year," I said, and waited for mom to relay the message to him. "So, I guess it snowed last night...and iced over pretty bad."

"Did it?" I heard her moving, imagining her crossing to her bedroom window to look outside. "Oh my gosh! I think you're right!"

"No one has even tried to drive anywhere on this street. No road crews or anything."

"They probably won't get to neighborhoods today at all, since it's the holiday. They'll keep the highway clear and that's about it."

"That's what I figured," I nodded. I knew what this meant and tried to keep the excitement in my voice contained. "I don't think I'll be able to get out at all. Looking at my car, I can't even see the bottom of the car door. It's pretty deep out there."

I could hear mom's facial expression, skepticism mixed with an I-know-what-you're-up-to look. I could just see her rolling her eyes and pursing her lips. "Well, stay put then. Be careful. Let us know if you want us to come pick you up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I countered. "I don't know if I trust my car in this stuff, and I don't want to leave it here in the driveway. Once road crews come through, I'll head home, but I'm betting that won't be until tomorrow at the very earliest...and with all the ice, it could be longer. I just don't want you guys to worry."

"Morgan..." my mom's voice told me she could see right through me, but again, I wasn't saying anything untrue. She sighed, realizing there was nothing any of us could do. "Just...be careful, okay?"

I was beyond grateful for my mom keeping her promise. "I will be. I swear. Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, sweetie. Be good. Love you."

I smiled, "Love you, too. Enjoy your snow day! Bye, mom," and ended the call.

Sean must have finished with cleaning up while I was on the phone. I was still standing by the window, watching the wintery scene, when I felt him come up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and nuzzle into the crook of my neck. "Hi," he murmured. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I leaned back into him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "Just talked to mom. Have you seen this?" I gestured outside.

He shook his head against me, "Just now. Looks pretty bad out there."

"Yeah," I said with a mixture of mock disappointment and innocence. "Looks like I'll be stuck here all day, maybe all tomorrow, too."

"Gosh," he followed suit, "that's too bad. What are we going to do, trapped in here together for days on end?"

"Oh, I have a couple ideas," I said, turning in his arms to face him, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. His hands traveled down my back to cup my ass, hoisting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me back to his bedroom and deposited me on his still unmade bed.

I lay back on the soft bed and he stretched himself out on top of me, my legs parting automatically, welcoming him into the cradle of my pelvis. His sweater had ridden up on me and was now just barely covering my hips. The fabric of his pajama pants created a delicious friction against my naked sex. His hand reached down, gripping my thigh and sliding slowly upward, over my hip, my waist, my stomach, until my breast was exposed. Sean lowered his head and suckled on my nipple, pulling on it with his lips until it was a stiff bud in his mouth. I moaned beneath him and ran my fingers through his hair, holding him against me. I gasped when I felt his teeth bite down on me, then soothed me with his tongue. He knelt back on his feet and hovered over me, pulling his sweater off my body.

"Well, this is entirely unfair," I complained. "Here I am naked and you fully clothed. Not fair at all."

Sean cocked an eyebrow at me, "So what are you going to do about it?"

I narrowed my gaze at him, my scowl melting away into a smirk. I crawled up onto my knees, facing him, and pulled his shirt over his head. Unable to resist, I ran my lips over his chest, placing kisses along his collarbone and sternum then grazed my teeth over his nipples, mirroring what he had just done to me. My hands found the waistband of his pants, and I quickly learned that he had gone commando. His hard dick sprang free as I lowered his pants. I was about to reach out and wrap my fingers around him when he grabbed me and flipped us over onto the bed, him on his back with me sprawled on top of him. I righted myself, straddling him. Oh, he looked wonderful from this angle.

"Hi," he murmured, running his hands up and down my sides.

"Hi," I breathed, suddenly a little nervous. I had never been on top before; would I know what to do, how to move?

Sean seemed to pick up on my uneasiness and pulled me down for a kiss, running his hands along my back. "You look so beautiful," he whispered against my lips, "sitting on top of me. You ready?" I nodded, not able to find my voice. He grinned reassuringly at me and looked over to the side. "Condom. In the drawer of the night stand." I leaned and reached over, feeling his hardness press against my center, already wet with desire for him. It seemed I was in a constant state of arousal around this beautiful man. I found the little cardboard box and grabbed a foil packet then returned to sitting astride him and handed it to him. "No, sweetheart. You do it."

I looked at him timidly. "I…I don't know how." Geez, I felt so stupid.

He pulled me down for another kiss, washing my nerves away with his lips and his tongue. "It's not hard, hon. Open 'er up, pinch the tip, and roll it all the way down." He released me and guided me back to sitting upright. I wriggled my way down so I was sitting on his thighs, his dick standing proudly in front of me. With shaking fingers, I tore open the wrapper and took out the little latex circle. It felt almost slimy between my fingertips. I held the circle against the head of his cock and pinched the tip of the condom as he'd said to do. He twitched a little as I started to roll it down over him and glanced up to see him watching me intently. "Damn you look sexy doing that." Once I had finished, he held his hand out to me and pulled me back up for another long, languid kiss.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded my reply. He reached between us and held his dick upright, aligning himself with my entrance. "Whenever you're ready, Morgan. You're in control. Do what feels good."

I took a breath and lowered myself onto him. I moved slowly, relishing the feeling of him filling me, stretching me, completing me. He felt glorious inside me; I shifted further down, until he was buried inside me and I was resting solidly against his pelvis. Bracing my hands on his firm chest, I pushed myself up and slid back down, testing out a rhythm. I moved, again and again, finding a blissful tempo, luxuriating in the feeling of him. His hands had been resting on my hips but now came up to cup my breasts, kneading them, teasing my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. I moaned, long and low, as I moved on top of him.

I lowered myself onto him, kissing him as I continued rocking back and forth against his body, my already sensitive nipples brushing against his chest hair. He gently grabbed my breasts and brought them to his mouth, sucking hard, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. As he increased the pressure, my pussy clenched around him, both of us groaning in pleasure against each other. "Oh my god, Sean…you feel so good," I moaned in his ear.

"You too, baby…so tight. God, you're so sexy." He planted his feet flat on the bed and thrust himself into me, driving deeper inside me, forcing a rough "OH!" to explode from deep within me. "You like that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in place. I nodded, resting against his chest; he thrust into me again, pounding into me from below. The feeling was exquisite, it was all I could do to hold on and let him take me to this new height of pleasure.

"Oh, Morgan…" he moaned loudly, and his thrusts became slower but more forceful as he emptied himself, finding his release. His hands cupped my face as kissed me passionately, slowly sliding out of me, leaving me feeling empty. "Baby…did you?"

I shook my head no and was about to tell him that it was alright, that it had felt amazing even if I didn't finish, but he was having none of it, turning me and pressing me into the soft mattress. He held me tightly with one arm, partially covering me with his body as he ran kisses along my skin, running his free hand up and down my body until his skillful fingers cupped my pussy. He deftly slid two fingers inside me, instantly searching for that elusive spot that was sure to have me quivering around him.

He wrapped one of his legs around mine, the one nearest him, forcing me to keep my legs spread open for him. His fingers plunged into me, his thumb rubbing tight circles around my clit. In no time I was bucking my hips against his hand, crying out as the pressure built up in the pit of my belly. He nuzzled into my neck, licking and biting the sensitive flesh there, working up to my ear. He bit down on my ear lobe and murmured wickedly, "You like that, baby? Like me fingering your tight little pussy? Come on, baby, cum for me. I want you to cum so hard. Let go, Morgan. Look at me, baby. I want to see you when you cum." His voice sent chills up and down my spine and I finally cried out, my eyes locked on his, electricity shooting through me, my whole body tightening and relaxing all at once. There was something so intense about looking at him as I exploded around him. My climax seemed to go on and on; my throat was growing hoarse as my screams of pleasure echoed around the room.

I couldn't take any more and I begged him, "Sean…please…stop…" He left his fingers deep inside me but mercifully released my clit from under his thumb. He held his hand still until the last waves of my orgasm rolled through me, then slowly withdrew from me and brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking my juices off of them. As I caught my breath, all I could do was whisper, "Oh my God…oh my god…" repeatedly. I could feel the pull of sleep creeping over me, my eyes fluttered shut as endorphins flooded my system.

"You okay?" he asked with a grin.

"Better than okay. Jesus, that was intense," I replied, my voice still a rough whisper. "Thank you," I looked at him briefly, drowsily, before closing my eyes again.

Sean laughed softly, "My pleasure."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that was mine," I returned, peeking at him through one sleepy eye.

"So," he began, his face full of mischief, "do you have an answer for me yet?"

I dragged my hand up to try and slap him on the shoulder, but my muscles still only had the strength of jelly, and he laughed at my feeble attempt. "Very funny," I replied sardonically.

"Just asking," he said soothingly. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." I yawned heavily, and he chuckled, "Looks like you are, though." He wrapped the blankets tightly around us and rested his head on my shoulder. We drifted off to sleep in post-coital bliss; I could just hear the sound of ice hitting the window panes and had a rush of happiness at the thought of spending the next couple days with this man I loved so much.

I woke up before Sean did with the urgent need to use the restroom. I snuck out from beneath him and tiptoed naked down the hall. After cleaning up I went on to the kitchen, checking the clock and seeing it was much earlier than I thought it would be. As much as I wanted to crawl back into bed with Sean, I needed some time away from him and his cozy bed to think about his proposal. I walked out to the living room and grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and pulled it around my shoulders. I sat in the arm chair in front of the large window, watching the large flakes of snow swirl gracefully in the air, losing myself in thought.

I loved Sean. Of course I did. And I knew he loved me, that much was obvious. He took such good care of me, always wanted to make sure I was happy. The sex between us was great, amazing, perfect, but it wasn't just about the sex. I could just be me around him, no holding back, and he acted the same way. There were no walls between us, nothing holding us back from each other, only the walls we hid behind from other people.

Our age difference would always be a thing, I knew that going in. He was literally old enough to be my father. It didn't bother me since I knew him so well, but we would always get questioning looks from people. _Who cares what they think? _It's always easy to think that, but deep down, I knew those outside opinions would eventually crack through our safe little bubble of happiness. Would I be judged as some kind of gold digger? Would he be called a cradle robber? Did it matter? I knew Sean would say no, that people would talk no matter what, and I felt the same way. I knew our relationship was unconventional, but I really and truly felt our love was beyond convention. A stupid detail like age shouldn't matter, right?

I thought of us in the future. I'd be thirty and he'd be fifty. Wow, that was a big gap. Sean had said he wanted a family. Did he mean kids? I wanted kids, too, at least a couple. I got a tiny thrill of excitement thinking about having Sean's baby...babies. How would that work with him being...older? If we did get married right after I graduated college, and started a family right away, he'd be...forty-two? Geez, that means he'd be sixty when the kid graduated college. And it would only be worse for any kids after that. Well, if he was okay with it...

Then there was the whole issue of my parents. My mom had reluctantly accepted our relationship, but I knew she still wasn't happy about it. At least not yet. I had the feeling that if she really disapproved she would do something to try and keep us apart, namely tell my father, whom I couldn't imagine taking the news lightly. There was, I suppose, a slim chance that my dad would get over it, that he might be happy that I was happy, that Sean was happy. It would all be in the presentation, right?

Who was I kidding?

It all came back to what did others think of me. Could I handle it if my parents didn't approve? Would I be able to leave my family to stay with Sean? Would I be able to leave Sean to stay with my family? Could I see Sean and me starting our own family?

Why does this have to be so hard?

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_Oh, shut up, Shakespeare. Who let you in?_

I let out a heavy sigh and readjusted the blanket around my shoulders. My mind drifted off, thinking about the future. I'd definitely want to finish school before I got married. I thought about what Sean said last night. In just a few weeks I'd be going back and we'd be five hours apart. What was I going to do? What were we going to do?

Oh come on, people had long distance relationships all the time. If they can do it, we can do it.

Still, I was half way through my freshman year. Could we keep this up for another three and a half years?

Maybe if I took summer classes...

I guess I could transfer. I really liked my school, all my professors. I don't want to have to give up my dream for...the man of my dreams.

Dammit.

This was crazy. Completely and certifiably insane. He was literally old enough to be my father, and not in the "well, if he was a teenager when she was born" kind of scenario. Still, like he said, I'd known him all my life. He's been wonderful to me and my family. There's a part of me that's always loved him, though not romantically, but as family, a friend. A wonderful friend. Now that we were together, that part had expanded to let him into my heart as so much more than just a friend. He'd become everything to me. I loved him with all my heart.

Was that enough?

Sean was my first everything. It felt like we were made to fit each other perfectly in every way. The thing is, he was my first everything. I had nothing to compare these feelings I ready to forgo dating anyone else before marrying Sean? Not that I was settling for him. No, that could never be even close to true. I was lucky to have Sean. Still...was I ready to take this big of a leap with the first man I'd ever kissed...or had sex with...the first man I'd ever really fallen in love with?

I walked back through the kitchen. Geez, I'd been staring out of the window way longer than I thought. I was surprised that Sean was still in bed, that he hadn't come looking for me. I made my way down the hall, stopping in the doorway to his bedroom, taking my time just looking at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I could just look at him all day.

Then and there I knew my answer. Now I just had to tell him

**I know, I know. I'm evil. It took forever to get this chapter up (I'm really sorry about that). Then I get your hopes up with a super long chapter and then WHAMM-O! Cliffhanger.**

**I gotta have something for the next chapter, right?**

**Any guesses on what she says?**

**Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing. I love you all dearly. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer of Learning – Chapter 11**

I fought the increasingly strong temptation to crawl back into the bed with Sean and instead got dressed, in my own clothes this time. Even with my moving around the bedroom, not trying to be loud, but not exactly tip-toeing either, Sean kept on snoozing away. I decided to let him sleep and went out to his living room and clicked on the TV.

Sean's cable was out, probably because of all the ice and snow covering every surface so thickly outside. I went to his massive library of movies, not at all surprised that they were mostly comedies and action flicks with the occasional drama thrown in. I picked a comedy, put it in the player and got comfortable under the heavy blanket draped over the couch.

I don't know if I had the volume up too loud or if he had finally just woken up, but not a half hour into the movie, Sean padded into the living room, dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt. He leaned over me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a grin.

"Not at all," I replied, lifting up part of the blanket and curling up my legs, creating a space for him beside me. He promptly sat down and pulled my legs across his lap and scooted closer, practically pulling me into his lap. He buried his face in my hair, kissing my temple, and settled in to watch the movie.

It's fun watching movies with Sean. Every time I looked up at him, he was mouthing the dialogue along with the characters (although we were watching _Airplane!_, and it's hard not to quote along with that movie). We started taking turns, taking over for the characters on the screen.

When the movie ended, Sean grabbed the remote and turned off the system. He tightened his arms around me; I turned to give him a quick kiss and rested my head against his strong chest. "We kinda skipped lunch. Are ya getting hungry?" Sean asked.

I nodded against him, watching the snow still falling heavily outside. "I'm getting there." I sat up straighter. "I'm gonna go see what all you have. I found some pork chops in your freezer earlier and set them out, I hope you don't mind. It's kind of a tradition at home to have a nice dinner on New Year's, and I wanna cook for you."

"Well, you are just making yourself right at home here, aren't you?" he grinned. "I kinda like that," he murmured as he nuzzled into my neck.

I gave him a wicked grin. "Don't get too excited. I just don't like doing dishes."

He laughed and swatted my behind. "Snot," he said in a falsely annoyed voice.

I crawled off his lap and stood in front of him, fists planted firmly on my hips. "Is that any way to treat the person who just offered to cook you dinner?"

"Oh, I'll show you how I want to treat you." He chased me into the kitchen. I let out a squeal as we both slid in our socks on his tiled floor. We ran around the small kitchen table before I backed myself into the corner of his counter, grabbing the spatula from the dish drainer as a makeshift weapon. My heart was pounding as he stalked toward me in an almost predatory approach. I started giggling uncontrollably as he came nearer, for some reason nervous about what he was planning on doing. I cringed and shrank in on myself, holding the spatula in front of me, still laughing like a madwoman when he finally made his move and reached out to grab me. All at once his arms were wrapped around me, pulling me into him; his mouth immediately claimed mine in a wet, searching kiss.

I let myself get lost in his embrace, relishing the feeling of his body pressing against mine, his strong arms surrounding me. I could go on kissing him forever and never get tired and never get bored. The problem was, with the way he had my arms pinned across my chest, the spatula sitting uselessly between us in my hand, I was getting uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that if we were going to eat dinner at all tonight, I had to put a stop to this and start preparing the food. I tried pushing at Sean's shoulders, gently at first, then a little more forcefully. I wasn't getting very far in making progress, but I felt Sean's smile against my lips and knew he was keeping his grip tight around me on purpose.

"Sean," I muttered through the sides of my mouth. I giggled and pushed on him again. "Sean!" I said more insistently. He only pressed his lips harder against mine and slid his tongue into my mouth. _Oh, you think that's going to stop me?_ I thought. I sealed my lips around his tongue and applied suction, catching him off guard. He jerked his head back in surprise and I finally had a chance to catch my breath and talk. "Baby, you know I love you and you know I love kissing you, but I really need to start figuring out dinner. It's not like we can just order out."

Sean stepped back and pouted. _How does he manage to look sexy even like that?_ "Well..." he began, "we could..."

I cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Really? You think anything's even open today? It's New Year's! And in this weather?" I gasped in mock disgust and horror and whispered with false disdain, "You would make some poor delivery guy drive around in this?" I gestured dramatically outside. "Especially when you have someone offering to cook a homemade dinner for you? I'm appalled." I could barely contain the smile threatening to surface.

Sean sighed heavily then stepped forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, dear," he said with a smirk, then kissed my forehead before turning and sitting at the kitchen table.

I looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?" trying to hide the effects of my heart fluttering against my ribs.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I can't watch the master at work?"

I threw my head back in laughter. "Oh, please. It's just pork chops."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but based on breakfast today, I bet they'll be fantastic." I felt my cheeks and ears redden at the compliment.

I made a quick search of Sean's cabinets, thankful that he was kind of a health nut and had lots of things on hand. Apparently he cooked for himself a lot, but didn't have a ton of recipes to choose from, as there wasn't a ton of variety among his cans of veggies or any other kind of sides. I did manage to find some potatoes under the sink and set to peeling them and putting them in a pot of water to boil. I whipped up a quick marinade for the chops and placed them in a dish to bake. I grabbed a can of green beans and dumped them into a pan.

As I watched the vegetables fall into the saucepan, an idea came into my head. Just like in the movies, I could spell out my answer to Sean's proposal, serve it up on his plate and voila! Then I frowned at myself and shook my head. God, how cheesy was that? No, I couldn't actually go through with it, could I? I could find a better way to tell him than that.

I sat with Sean at the table in the chair beside his. He leaned over and took my hand, holding it in both of his. He looked like he had something to say, but didn't want to say it. "Come on, let's have it," I tried coaxing it out of him. He looked up at me, surprise written all over his face. "Sean, if you've got something to say, just say it."

He started bouncing his knee, a sure sign that he was nervous. He had that look again, that look that said he was thinking something through. I suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was he going to take back the proposal? Had he been going over all the hurdles we would face like I had earlier? Did he decide he didn't want me anymore? I decided to bite the bullet and try again to find out what was wrong.

I squeezed one of his hands, "Hey," my voice softened, "what's going on?" He looked up at me almost guiltily but still didn't answer. "Sean," I said a little more firmly, "I can tell something's bugging you." I could feel my pulse quickening, my hand growing sweaty in between his. I swallowed and continued, "Please, baby, tell me what's wrong."

I waited while he finished working through his thoughts and took a deep breath, only to release it right away. Finally he spoke, "Just...thinking."

"I figured that much, thanks," I said with a grin.

His lips curled up in a tiny smile, a soft chuckle following immediately after. He sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" I questioned with a slight frown.

"About your dad," he said stoically.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he cast his eyes back down toward the table. "He's my best friend in the whole world, Morgan. I want to tell him about us...I need to...but I have the sneaking suspicion that he's going to outright kill me when I do."

"When _we_ do," I corrected him. "And I don't think he'll kill you. Maybe he'll take it as well as mom did," I suggested, only to be met with his very doubtful look. "Okay, probably not," I conceded, "but however he reacts, we deal with it together." I squeezed his hand again for good measure and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you. I wouldn't ever ask you to do that alone."

He nodded solemnly, "I know, sweetheart. I love you. Just wish I knew the best way to tell him." He snorted out a laugh, "Maybe if I got him drunk, then I'd...we'd tell him, technically, but he may not remember."

"That's true. Dad gets pretty loopy when he's drunk. Didn't he lock himself in a bathroom once and needed you to rescue him?"

Sean's shoulders finally started to fall as he relaxed a little, laughing at the memory. Convinced he wasn't so deep in his self-inflicted funk, I stood up to check on how dinner was progressing. I busied myself basting the pork chops and preparing the potatoes. I asked Sean if he'd set the table while I finished up. He obliged, adding wine glasses to the table, even going so far as to pull out two candlesticks and lit them; apparently remembering that I'd wanted this to be a nice dinner for the two of us. He walked out of the room and moments later I heard soft music coming from the living room. I grinned as I finished up with the food, plating everything and setting the plates on the table as Sean filled our glasses with wine.

"Why, Sean, this is so romantic. I feel like I'm underdressed," I said, not sure where the blush on my cheeks was coming from.

He shook his head, "You look gorgeous no matter what you wear." The blush on my cheeks darkened and spread down my neck. _How did he do that?_ He flicked off the kitchen lights, plunging us into near darkness, forcing our eyes to adapt to the dim candlelight. We took our former seats at the table; he looked positively dreamy with his tousled hair, his eyes glistening in the candle light. "This looks delicious," he said, appraising the meal I had prepared.

"So do you," I said before I could stop myself. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle before reaching over, placing his hand along my jaw, and bringing us together for a soft kiss that stole my breath away. After everything we've done together, this man still managed to have this kind of an effect on me. He sat back upright in his chair, "Come on, let's eat."

We both dug in heartily to the meal, neither of us having eaten much all day. We talked as we ate, our conversation lighter than it had been just a few minutes ago. It was so easy to just talk about anything with him. He never talked down to me, always treated me as an adult, as if our age difference was nonexistent. When we'd both finished eating, I stood and cleared our places. "Don't worry, I'm just piling them in the sink. I promise I won't touch them after that," I teased.

When I returned to the table, before I could sit back down in my chair, Sean reached out and took my hand, pulling me to him and arranging me so I was sitting in his lap. "Smart, funny, beautiful, and a damn good cook. A guy could get used to having a girl like you around."

My heart fluttered at his compliments. "Well...maybe you should." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Get used to having me around."

His eyes widened, realization crossing his features. "Morgan," he whispered, "are you saying..."

"Yes." I smiled widely, my heart doing cartwheels in my chest. " I'm saying yes, Sean, yes I'll marry you."

"Oh my god," his voice was little more than a whisper. He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me down for a wonderfully passionate kiss. "Oh my god," he said again and again, each time with more excitement, more happiness; each time causing my heart to swell with love for him, with joy that I had made him this happy. He pulled back, allowing both of us to catch our breath, and breathed, "Morgan, I promise, I'm going to make you so happy. I love you so very much," before pulling me closer than before and claiming my mouth with his.

After a moment, I pushed myself off him and sat back, reluctantly breaking our kiss. "Sean, wait," I started, and my heart broke at the fear in his eyes. "Don't freak out, I just...I have some...terms and conditions."

"Anything," he said adamantly.

I grinned. "Okay, first, we have to tell my dad. Soon. What he says doesn't matter, I'll marry you regardless, but we have to tell him. Together."

Sean nodded, "Agreed."

"I don't want to transfer colleges. I really like my school and want to stay there. I want to graduate before we get married. We can get married the day after I graduate if you want, but I want school to come first," I continued. "Maybe one day I'll think about finding a school down here...I don't exactly relish the thought of being so far away from you all the time, but this is important to me."

"Of course." Wow, this was going better than I thought.

"And last," I smiled at him, "you have to actually propose." I giggled at his confused look again. "Sean, you'd just given me at least four orgasms and were still...finishing. It was hot as hell, but not exactly romantic. I mean," I held up my left hand, "I don't even have a ring." I let my hand fall to his shoulder. "I want the whole thing, Sean. Even..." I gulped, "even asking my parents."

Sean let the words sink in. "I can't argue with that. Alright," he agreed. "Your wish is my command."

"I love you, Sean."

"I love you, Morgan."

I smirked, "I know," and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in close. "Now make love to me," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, dear." Sean stood up, holding me close to him, and carried me down the hall to his bedroom, kissing and giggling the entire way. He set me down gently on the floor next to his bed, never stopping kissing me. We couldn't get our clothes off fast enough, our hands bumping each other as we fought to strip the clothes off each other.

I ran my hands over his warm skin, delighting in the feel of him, his taut muscles, his crisp chest hair, all gloriously male...and all mine. I pulled him down for another kiss and his hands deftly found my lower back, pulling me into him; I could feel his hardness pressing into my stomach. He gracefully lifted me onto the bed, joining me seconds later, hovering over me. His mouth rained down kisses all over my neck, my chest, my stomach, then returned northward, up to my breasts, revering them with his tongue, lips and teeth. I ran my hands through his hair and spread my legs wide as I felt my body start to tingle, a definite wetness growing between my thighs.

I slid one of my hands over his chest, his magnificently tight abs, and finally found his rock hard erection, standing out proudly from his body. I wrapped my fingers around him and slid my hand slowly up and down his shaft. I guided him to my entrance and pushed my hips upward, feeling the head of his dick separate the lips of my pussy.

Sean pulled back and looked down at my warily. "Morgan..." he said, his voice laced with caution. "I need to put on..."

I cut him off. "I don't care. I want to feel you, all of you." I bucked my hips again. "Please, Sean. Take me."

He held my gaze for another minute, working something out in his brain again, and finally, gradually, slid deep into me. A deep moan escaped my lips as his hip bones met mine and he filled me completely.

The two times we had done this without a condom before had been so quick, and kind of rough; I never really got a chance to feel him, to let my body fully appreciate how wonderful he felt inside me, skin against skin. "Oh my god, Sean...you feel so good."

"You do, too, baby...so hot and wet. Fucking perfect," he groaned as he slid in and out of me. He continued at an agonizingly slow pace, and I wondered at his self-control. I raised my knees closer to my chest, allowing him to bury himself deeper into me. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my hips met his movements, creating a delicious rhythm between us, the pleasure constantly building.

Sean's thrusts became more forceful; he lowered his head, licking and sucking at my neck, groaning sensually near my ear. "Cum for me, baby. I wanna feel you cum on my dick." He thrust again, harder and harder, hitting my G-spot, as he sucked on my ear lobe and held me tightly; his broad chest crushing my breasts against him.

I felt myself quicken around him, my legs tightening their grip, my fingernails digging into his back. My short grunts of pleasure became longer as I moaned my way toward orgasm. I finally cried out as my body shook as the waves of my climax rolled through me.

When I had finished trembling around him, Sean stretched over me and reached for the drawer of his night stand. He had a guilty look on his face and I realized he hadn't finished yet. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't want to get you pregnant," he said as he fumbled through the drawer until he found the box of condoms. "Well...not yet anyway." My pussy automatically clenched around him at the thought. There was a part of me that really wanted to have his baby, but he was right. We weren't ready...I wasn't ready...for that just yet.

Sean pulled out of me and slid the condom on, then smacked my left butt cheek. "Turn over," he said playfully. I gave him a confused smile as I did as he asked, laying on my belly. "Nu-uh, girlie," he said, grabbing my hips and pulling them toward his body, "Hands and knees."

_Oh my god...doggy style?_ I felt myself getting wet all over again at the prospect. There was something so dirty, yet ridiculously hot, about being in this position. I followed where his hands guided me, moving my legs to where he wanted them, and felt him press up against my opening with his cock. "You ready, baby?" he asked, his voice husky with desire. I looked over my shoulder and nodded just before he slid into me.

The pressure was exquisite. He felt so different entering me from this angle, and I moaned wantonly as he started sliding in and out of me. "Oh...shit," Sean hissed through his teeth. "Fuck, you feel so good. Not gonna last much longer, baby." I only groaned in response, my voice breaking with every thrust he pounded into me. He thrust one last time, letting out a loud roar of release before pulling out of me and collapsing on the bed. I immediately lay down next to him, half on the bed, half resting on his chest, my arm draped over his torso. "Sorry, sweetheart. Jesus, you turn me on so much," he whispered between pantingbreaths.

"You turn me on pretty well, too, you know," I murmured against his chest. "We can definitely do that again."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I swear, next time it'll last longer."

I looked up and stretched up for a quick kiss. "Deal," I smiled wickedly. "So...don't want to get me pregnant...yet?"

"Uh, no...not yet," he looked down at me. "But one day...I'd love to have a baby with you." He placed his hand on my lower abdomen.

My heart swelled with excitement and my pulse began to race. "Me too," I whispered. "If it weren't for school..."

"Don't even start," he scolded me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "That's about the only reason I...held out the way I did. Well, that and..."

"My parents," I finished his sentence. Sean nodded with a grimace. "Still...it's fun to think about." I grabbed his hand and replaced it on my belly. I could feel my pussy tightening again, my nipples hardening. It was as if my body wanted to get started on this right away.

Sean stayed quiet, his eyes roaming all over my face. Finally he spoke up, his voice thick with emotion, "God, I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too, baby," I hugged myself close to him. He pulled me up and kissed me fiercely, his tongue plunging into my mouth. "What was that for?" I asked dazedly, breathlessly, when he finally released me.

"I like when you call me baby," he said in a low, growly voice.

I grinned at him, "I seem to remember you saying that. I'll have to do that more often if it means you kissing me like that."

He laughed softly, "Don't you like the way I kiss you?"

"I love the way you kiss me," I said emphatically. "I could kiss you all day if I could."

"There's always tomorrow," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I playfully slapped his chest, "You're terrible, you know that?"

"I know," he grinned, "but you love me."

"I really do," I murmured. A yawn crept up on me, escaping before I could stop it.

Sean chuckled, "Tired already?"

"Mm...just relaxed," I replied.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's only..." he craned his neck to see the face of his alarm clock, "geez, not even eight-thirty. Come on," he sat up, bringing me with him. "If you fall asleep now, your sleep schedule will be thrown all out of whack. I'll do up dishes real quick and we can put in another movie, cuddle on the couch or something."

I nodded, "Alright. After you." Sean threw the covers off him and got up off the bed. I quickly reached over and smacked him right on the butt. He jumped and spun around to glare at me in surprise. I smiled cheekily and said, "Payback for smacking me earlier."

He narrowed his eyes and lowered himself onto the bed, crawling toward me until I was forced to lean back. Before I knew it he was hovering over me again. He kissed me, long and languidly, and ground his hips against mine, teasing my still sensitive flesh. "You want payback? Just you wait."

I was suddenly wide awake again, excitement coursing through my system as I wondered what this man, my fiancé, had in store for me.

**Whew. Finally. I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted to throw a little drama in here, kind of help the plot along, create some sort of tension, but everything I thought of led to either Morgan telling her answer to his proposal earlier than I really wanted her to, or one of them thinking this was all a mistake, and we can't have that.**

**The green bean thing was actually how I was going to have Morgan tell him, but...well...I think she explained that cheesiness just isn't her style.**

**So what'd you think? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for all your patience!**


End file.
